


Due cuori, un'anima

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Potrebbe sembrare impossibile, ma due anime gemelle riescono sempre a stare insieme, perché l'Universo non permette che ciò che è stato creato per essere unito sia diviso e incompleto.





	1. Se una notte d'inverno due viaggiatori

**Author's Note:**

> Con l’estate, il sole e il caldo, torno a trovarvi con la minacciata long, che si svolge nell’universo alternativo Soulmate. Il rating verde forse è dovuto alle vacanze, che fanno bene al mio umore cosicché non maltratto troppo i nostri amati personaggi. Oppure l’ambientazione riesce a fare emergere il mio lato romantico sopprimendo quello perfido. Il racconto è completamente scritto. È composto da 12 capitoli, abbastanza corti, che verranno pubblicati giornalmente da oggi (lunedì 25 giugno) a venerdì 6 luglio.  
> La trama è vagamente ispirata al film del 1950 “Non voglio perderti” di Mitchell Leisen con Barbara Stanwyck e John Lund.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altri, mi dispiacerebbe moltissimo e mi scuso in anticipo, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

  

L’inverno era particolarmente mite. Le giornate inglesi erano fredde, ma la neve non aveva ancora bussato alle porte dell’isola, lasciando spazio al sole e alla nebbia. Da qualche giorno era iniziato dicembre, che avrebbe traghettato l’umanità dal vecchio al nuovo anno. L’allegria e la frenesia erano le compagne inseparabili dell’ultimo mese dell’anno. Le feste imminenti e la speranza che l’anno nuovo portasse novità e cambiamenti costringevano le persone a mostrare un ottimo umore, che a volte era solo di facciata. Le tradizioni imposte dalla società, legate al periodo festivo e imprescindibili per la buona riuscita dei festeggiamenti, imponevano di aggiungere altre attività a quelle già pressanti della normale vita quotidiana. L’atmosfera allegra permeava anche il vagone del treno, che stava correndo verso Londra, avvolto dalle ombre della sera.

La carrozza era piena, perché il weekend soleggiato aveva invitato chi abitava nelle località limitrofe a visitare la capitale, sia per ammirarne le sfavillanti decorazioni sia per invaderne i numerosi e variopinti negozi, in cerca dei regali perfetti da mettere sotto l’albero di Natale.

I due giovani uomini occupavano dei posti alla fine della carrozza. Si assomigliavano moltissimo, tanto da sembrare quasi fratelli gemelli. Coetanei, erano entrambi non molto alti, ma ben proporzionati. Entrambi biondi, con lo stesso taglio corto di capelli. Entrambi con gli occhi azzurri. Avevano persino il medesimo nome di battesimo. Indossavano abiti sportivi e non molto costosi. Le loro voci si perdevano nel chiacchiericcio della vettura, che correva incontro al proprio destino.

 

 

**Se una notte d’inverno due viaggiatori**

 

 

I due uomini avevano prestato servizio nell’esercito insieme ed erano diventati amici. Si erano conosciuti durante un corso di addestramento speciale, riservato alle truppe militari di stanza all’estero, in zona di guerra. Si erano trovati subito in sintonia e molti loro commilitoni avevano scherzato sul fatto che i due uomini fossero fratelli gemelli separati alla nascita. Dopo il corso, le loro strade si erano divise perché erano stati assegnanti a reggimenti diversi, ma si erano presto riunite in quell’inferno caldo chiamato Afghanistan. I due giovani uomini erano rimasti gravemente feriti durante la stessa missione, perciò erano stati congedati dall’esercito con tutti gli onori.

John Watson e John Rowling stavano andando a Londra non per le luminarie o per i negozi, ma per iniziare una nuova vita. John Watson era stato assunto in un piccolo centro medico come dottore generico, mentre John Rowling si doveva sposare. I due giovani uomini ridevano e scherzavano, parlando di commilitoni e parenti.

John Rowling giocherellava inconsciamente con un anello d’argento, che portava all’anulare sinistro. Lo sguardo dell’amico cadde su quel movimento e lo osservò per qualche secondo, prima di inclinare la testa e sussurrare: “Sembra molto pesante.”

Rowling aggrottò la fronte, confuso dall’affermazione dell’altro: “Di che cosa stai parlando?”

Watson indicò la piccola fede con un dito: “L’anello di fidanzamento. Lo stai rigirando fra le dita da quando siamo partiti. È così fastidioso?”

Rowling appoggiò i gomiti sui braccioli della poltroncina, intrecciando le dita sullo stomaco e guardando fuori dal finestrino. Il buio gli impediva di vedere il paesaggio, che scorreva rapido di fianco al treno, ma gli era difficile sostenere lo sguardo dell’amico. Non voleva leggervi pietà o compassione.

“Ti ricordi che io non ho incontrato la mia anima gemella e che non ho nemmeno un anello di fidanzamento al dito, vero?” Mormorò Watson comprensivo, come se avesse letto nella mente dell’altro.

Con un sorriso sbilenco, Rowling tornò a voltarsi verso l’amico: “In una società in cui, se non mostri il simbolo del legame con la tua anima gemella, tutti ti guardano come se fossi un essere inferiore, tu hai sempre l’aria di chi non saprebbe che cosa farsene.”

“In realtà, ben il 36% della popolazione mondiale non incontra la propria anima gemella, durante la propria esistenza. Come vedi, siamo in buona compagnia. Se il destino ha deciso in questo modo, chi sono io per lamentarmene? La mia vita è comunque completa. Sono utile alla società perché ho un lavoro. Ho degli amici. Un giorno potrei incontrare qualcun altro, che non abbia trovato la propria anima gemella, e innamorarmi di lui o lei. Non sarebbe la stessa cosa, certo, ma chi assicura che il legame sia meglio? Ci sono coppie formate da anime gemelle che vivono l’inferno, mentre altre che, pur non avendo questo tipo di rapporto, trascorrono un’esistenza in armoniosa felicità. La perfezione della vita in coppia con l’anima gemella è solo un mito.”

“Tu avrai anche ragione, Watson, ma sai che sei uno dei pochi a pensarla così. E tutti ti direbbero che lo credi solo perché non hai incontrato la tua dolce metà. Inoltre, tu sei un medico e hai un futuro, malgrado l’esercito ti abbia congedato. Io ero un artificiere. Dove vuoi che riesca a trovare un lavoro?”

“Ciò non toglie che si veda benissimo che vorresti toglierti quel peso dal dito e buttarlo fuori dal finestrino.”

Rowling sospirò. Non poteva negarlo. Sapeva quanto fosse evidente che non avrebbe mai voluto portare quell’anello. E non solo perché era un segno palese della morte della sorella: “Non posso fare altrimenti. Se non accettassi di prendere il posto di Kathy, Moran toglierebbe ogni sostegno economico alla mia famiglia. Se fosse solo per Trent, non esiterei un solo istante a mandarli tutti al diavolo, ma mia madre e i gemelli non meritano di soffrire solo perché il mio caro patrigno è una carogna e un fallito.”

Watson scosse la testa: “Non capirò mai perché sia stata mantenuta questa usanza medievale. Nei tempi antichi poteva avere un senso. Costringere un altro membro della famiglia a sposare il compagno dell’anima gemella, che era morta, serviva a mantenere le alleanze raggiunte tramite il primo matrimonio. Ora non serve più a nulla. Però, solo perché Moran è ricco e potente, pretende di continuare a presentarsi in pubblico con un’anima gemella, anche se tua sorella è morta.”

“Lo sai. Ne va del suo prestigio. Presentarsi in pubblico senza la sua anima gemella sarebbe uno smacco incalcolabile alla sua immagine. Proprio perché è così potente, lui non ha solo una anima gemella, ma ben due. Certo, il legame con la seconda è molto minore, ma lui rimane pur sempre un essere completo, non qualcuno con un cuore e un’anima a metà. Lui è perfetto, non è difettoso come me o te, che vediamo e vedremo per sempre il mondo in bianco e nero, completamente privo di colori,” la voce di Rowling era diventata sempre più furiosa, man mano che continuava a parlare. Il respiro era affannato, come se lottasse contro l’istinto di mettersi a urlare. Watson allungò una mano, per coprire quelle di Rowling, che le stringeva in modo convulso: “Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Vedrai che questo Moran sarà un uomo comprensivo. Nel contratto che avete firmato, sei obbligato alla fedeltà coniugale, ma non ad assolverne gli obblighi. Quando la tua famiglia avrà raggiunto una sicura stabilità economica, potrai divorziare e farti una vita tua. Potresti persino incontrare la tua anima gemella.”

Rowling inspirò un paio di volte, per calmarsi. Sorrise imbarazzato all’amico: “Scusa per lo sfogo…”

“Non devi dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. A che cosa servono gli amici?”

“Grazie… per tutto… non sai quante volte ho sperato che tu fossi la mia anima gemella. È un vero peccato che siamo solo amici.”

“Migliori amici, però. Sai che io ci sarò sempre. Anche quando tu sarai un ricco bastardo sposato e annoiato, io ti porgerò sempre una spalla su cui piangere,” ridacchiò Watson, con un ghigno sardonico.

“Se ci sarà qualcuno che piangerà, quello sarai tu! Io avrò una bella casa lussuosa e tu abiterai in un piccolo monolocale alla periferia di Londra, che sarà grande come il mio bagno personale. Vorrà dire che qualche volta ti inviterò a cena, per farti vedere come sia la vera vita,” ribatté l’altro con un sorriso sarcastico.

“E sia! Io ti concederò persino di pagare il conto. Tanto i soldi saranno di tuo marito…”

Il silenzio calò fra i due uomini. Rowling aveva ripreso a giocherellare con l’anello, immerso nei propri pensieri. Watson gli concesse un momento tutto per sé. Sapeva che l’amico aveva molto su cui riflettere e che la decisione presa avrebbe influenzato la sua vita futura in modo profondo.

“E se, dopo il matrimonio, io incontrassi la mia anima gemella? Non potrei stare con lei… saremmo due essere infelici…” mormorò infine, a voce così bassa che Watson fece fatica a sentirlo.

“Se dovesse accadere, saprete che cosa fare. Lo deciderete insieme,” Watson rassicurò Rowling.

Con un gesto improvviso, Rowling si tolse l’anello e lo porse a Watson: “Mettitelo.”

“Perché?” Domandò l’altro stupito.

“Giusto per vedere come ti stia e per sapere se lo senti così… alieno… anche tu.”

“Non sarà mai la stessa cosa, JR. Per me non rappresenta nulla. Non è il mio anello di fidanzamento. Fortunatamente, o forse no, Harry non si è legata e sposata con qualcuno così ricco da pretendere che io prendessi il suo posto, quando hanno divorziato,” ribatté Watson, sconcertato.

“Fammi questo favore, JW. Voglio vedere quell’anello indosso a qualcun altro. Forse mi convincerò che sposare quell’uomo sia giusto.”

Con un sospiro, Watson prese l’anello, se lo infilò e allungò la mano verso l’amico, in modo che potesse ammirare come apparisse il gioiello che gli procurava tanti pensieri. Trascorsero alcuni secondi, prima che Rowling dicesse qualcosa: “Visto su di te, sembra innocuo. Un ornamento semplice e quasi bello, da vedere. Quando lo indosso io, invece, lo sento opprimente, soffocante.”

Prima che Watson potesse replicare, un pianto disperato sovrastò l’allegro chiacchiericcio della carrozza, che si spense immediatamente. La voce di una donna, preoccupata e allarmata, era l’unico altro suono che si udisse: “Mark! Che cosa hai fatto! Ti avevo detto di non saltare sul sedile! Oddio, quanto sangue…”

John Watson si alzò dal proprio posto, prendendo la borsa da medico dalla rastrelliera e andando verso la fonte del pianto convulso. Un bambino moro, che doveva avere cinque o sei anni, era seduto sul pavimento della carrozza e aveva il viso inondato di sangue. La presenza di una macchia di sangue sul bordo del tavolino, posto fra i sedili, evidenziava come il bambino fosse caduto dalla poltroncina, battendo la fronte.

“Mi scusi, signora, mi chiamo John Watson e sono un medico. Posso aiutarla?”

La giovane donna, con i capelli corvini e profondi occhi neri, rivolse un sorriso grato al medico: “La ringrazio molto, dottore. Non ho nulla per fermare il sangue.”

John si accucciò di fianco al bambino, prendendolo sotto le ascelle e mettendolo a sedere su uno dei sedili. Sollevò il mento del piccolo delicatamente e studiò il taglio presente sulla fronte: “Oh, non sembra nulla di grave. Ora lo disinfetto, ma direi che non sia profondo. Questo genere di tagli sanguina molto, ma, generalmente, non causa problemi di altro genere. Come ti chiami, ometto?”

Il bimbo tirò su con il naso e singhiozzò la propria risposta: “Mark.”

Il medico si infilò un paio di guanti monouso e prese del disinfettante e alcune garze dalla propria borsa: “Che bel nome. Scommetto che sei molto coraggioso, vero Mark?”

“Mi farai male?”

“Forse brucerà un pochino, ma, se starai fermo, faremo in fretta e sarà come se non fosse successo nulla.”

Il bambino chiuse la bocca, ma le labbra tremavano leggermente. La madre si era seduta accanto a lui e gli teneva una manina fra le sue, mentre John procedeva a disinfettare il taglio: “Sei proprio bravo. Non ti rimarrà nemmeno la cicatrice. Ora mettiamo un paio di cerottini e guarirai prestissimo. Hai sentito male?”

Il bambino gonfiò il petto e sorrise: “No. Io sono coraggioso.”

“Ecco fatto. Ora fai a modo e obbedisci alla mamma.”

“Grazie di tutto, dottore. – sorrise la giovane donna – È stato veramente gentile.”

“Dovere, signora,” Watson ricambiò il sorriso.

“Auguri per il suo matrimonio. Merita tanta felicità,” aggiunse la donna, con calore.

“Come?” Domandò John, interdetto.

La donna indicò la piccola fede ad dito del medico: “L’anello di fidanzamento.”

Il dottore si guardò la mano e fece una smorfia: “Ah, questo. Non…” la frase rimase a metà. Un fragore violento e urla di terrore furono gli ultimi suoni che John Watson udì, mentre veniva sollevato e gettato lungo la corsia centrale della carrozza, volando come se fosse stato una foglia trasportata da un vento dispettoso.

E poi tutto fu buio e silenzio.

 


	2. Senza memoria

Il giovane uomo emerse dallo stato di incoscienza come se stesse risalendo troppo velocemente da una immersione in acque profonde. Tutto sembrava lontano e attutito. I suoni erano indistinti e di difficile identificazione. Sentiva delle voci e dei rumori, ma erano così tenui e confusi da essere incomprensibili. Il suo stesso corpo si rifiutava di rispondere agli ordini che il cervello gli inviava. Avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi, ma le palpebre non si alzavano, troppo pesanti per muoversi anche solo di un millimetro. Braccia e gambe sembravano intrappolate da stretti lacci da cui non riuscivano a liberarsi. E sentiva male ovunque. In ogni parte del corpo. Persino sollevare il petto, per permettere ai polmoni di dilatarsi leggermente e immettere un po’ d’ossigeno nel sistema respiratorio, gli procurava un dolore così lancinante da desiderare di non respirare più, pur di mettere fine a quell’agonia. Rimanere nell’oscurità sembrava la soluzione migliore e il giovane uomo decise di lasciarsi nuovamente fagocitare dal buio, privo di dolore e di sogni.

 

 

**Senza memoria**

 

 

L’uomo riemerse nuovamente dal buio. L’unico suono, che sentiva, era il regolare bip di un’apparecchiatura elettronica. La mente del giovane lo associò subito a uno strumento medico, che misurava i parametri vitali di un malato: _“Chi è il paziente? Che cosa gli è accaduto?”_ Si chiese il giovane uomo, prima di aprire gli occhi. Con molta fatica, le palpebre si sollevarono. Ovunque si trovasse, il luogo aveva una luce fioca, che non infastidì le pupille. Il giovane uomo fece un inventario mentale delle parti del proprio corpo, cercando di ottenere qualche risposta, anche minima. Con un certo sollievo, percepì una reazione da ogni arto che voleva muovere. Il dolore era molto meno intenso. Solo la testa gli doleva ancora in modo lancinante, rendendogli quasi faticoso anche il solo pensare. Il ritmo del cuore era leggermente accelerato, ma poteva essere l’ansia che accompagnava il risveglio in un luogo sconosciuto. Un lieve rumore gli fece girare lentamente la testa verso la sua fonte. Una porta era stata aperta e una donna mora di mezza età, non molto alta e in sovrappeso, vestita con un camice azzurro, si avvicinò all’uomo, sorridendogli con simpatia: “Finalmente si è svegliato, signor Rowling. Ci ha fatto preoccupare, sa?”

L’uomo fissò la donna interdetto _. “Chi è il signor Rowling?”_ Si domandò, ma tentò di chiedere altro: “Dove…” fermandosi subito. La gola era in fiamme, riarsa e incapace di emettere suoni comprensibili. Gli sembrava di avere ingoiato un intero deserto di sabbia.

“Non cerchi di parlare. – lo interruppe l’infermiera, prendendo un bicchiere con una cannuccia dal ripiano vicino al letto e aiutando l’uomo a tenere sollevata la testa – Beva un sorso d’acqua… lentamente… così… bravo… meglio?”

“Sì… grazie…” sorrise l’uomo, appoggiando delicatamente la testa al cuscino.

“Vado a chiamare il dottore, signor Rowling. Non cerchi di alzarsi,” sorrise ancora la donna, uscendo.

Rimasto solo, l’uomo cercò di capire che cosa fosse accaduto. Era sicuramente ricoverato in un ospedale, ma non riusciva a ricordare come vi fosse arrivato e perché. La sua mente era vuota. Completamente. L’uomo tentò di ricostruire il proprio passato. Quando e dove fosse nato. Come si chiamassero i suoi genitori. Se fossero ancora in vita. Se avesse dei fratelli o delle sorelle. Se avesse una moglie o un marito o un fidanzato o un’amante. Se avesse un lavoro. Se fosse una persona perbene o un delinquente. Il suo nome di battesimo.

Nulla.

La sua mente era una tabula rasa. Qualsiasi domanda si ponesse, non otteneva risposta: _“Come è possibile? Che cosa mi è successo?”_ Il ticchettio dell’apparecchio per il monitoraggio dei segni vitali si fece sempre più rapido, mentre il respiro diventava sempre più affannoso. La porta fu spalancata da un uomo, che si avvicinò rapidamente al letto, afferrando il polso del paziente e parlando dolcemente: “Si calmi, John. Respiri… così… lentamente… inspiri… espiri… bravo… continui così… bene…”

Il ticchettio dell’apparecchio cominciò a rallentare. John iniziò a respirare normalmente. Il medico gli tenne il polso fino a quando il paziente si calmò completamente: “Sono il dottor Paul Banner. Sono il suo medico da quando è stato ricoverato.”

“Dove… perché… da quanto…” sussurrò John, con un filo di voce rauca.

“Si trova all’Ospedale Saint Bartholemew di Londra. È stato tenuto in coma farmacologico per due giorni, dopo essere stato coinvolto in un incidente ferroviario.”

“Non… ricordo…”

“Si tratta di una condizione momentanea e normale…”

“NON.RICORDO.NULLA!” Urlò John, nel tono più alto che riuscì a trovare.

Il dottor Banner lo fissò interdetto: “Nulla?”

“Nulla. Chi sono. Cosa faccio. Se ho famiglia. Nulla,” ribadì John, in un sussurro.

“Capisco. Farò venire un neurologo e faremo degli esami. Il trauma cranico potrebbe essere la causa della sua perdita di memoria. Non deve agitarsi. Le faccio somministrare un blando sedativo, ma non vorrei darle una dose troppo forte. Capisco che la situazione le possa sembrare disperata, ma, quando si riportano ferite come le sue, è possibile soffrire di un’amnesia temporanea. Nella maggioranza dei casi, si risolve senza interventi. Forse ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, ma non deve perdere la speranza.”

“Il tempo risolve ogni cosa?”

“Le statistiche sono tutte a suo favore,” sorrise il dottor Banner.

“Spero che abbia ragione. È così… strano…”

“Si riposi. Faremo gli accertamenti necessari.”

John sentì le palpebre nuovamente pesanti. Non lottò per rimanere sveglio. Forse, quello era solo un brutto sogno e al risveglio avrebbe scoperto che era tornato tutto alla normalità.

 

 

John si svegliò da un sonno agitato e notò una donna seduta accanto al letto, che lo fissava con apprensione. Il giovane osservò la donna, cercando di ricordare chi fosse. Era minuta e bionda. Doveva avere superato da poco i cinquanta anni. Gli occhi azzurri erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie scure. Sembrava che negli ultimi giorni avesse pianto molto e dormito poco. Per quanto frugasse nella propria memoria, John non aveva proprio idea di chi fosse quella donna: “Buongiorno, signora,” la salutò.

La donna si portò le mani alla bocca, prima di rispondere: “Non… non sai chi sono?” Domandò, esitante.

“Mi dispiace, non la riconosco. Non ricordo nulla del mio passato…”

La donna prese una mano di John fra le proprie: “Povero caro, mi dispiace tanto,” sussurrò.

“Immagino che ci conosciamo. Siamo parenti?”

Per un attimo, la donna abbassò lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse di guardare il giovane uomo negli occhi. Fu un lampo, che John non fece in tempo a notare: “Io… io… io sono tua madre,” disse infine la donna.

“Oh.”

“Il medico ci ha riferito che hai perso la memoria,” riprese la donna.

“Mi dispiace…”

“Non è colpa tua, caro. – la donna interruppe John, stringendogli la mano con più forza – L’importante è che tu sia vivo… per il resto… forse la memoria tornerà… anche se non dovesse succedere… ti costruirai nuovi ricordi…” la voce si ruppe, come se la donna non potesse aggiungere altro.

John non sapeva che cosa dire o fare. Quella donna gli era completamente estranea, ma provava una certa compassione per una persona che non era più riconosciuta dal proprio figlio: “Mi vuole… vuoi… raccontare qualcosa sulla nostra famiglia?”

“Volentieri. – sorrise la donna – Io mi chiamo Allyson Mills. Ho incontrato tuo padre, la mia anima gemella, quando eravamo entrambi alle superiori. Lui si chiamava Dean Rowling. Quando si è creato il legame, è stato uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita. Ci siamo sposati appena abbiamo terminato l’università e sei arrivato tu. Siamo stati molto felici. Veramente. Alcuni anni dopo è nata tua sorella Kathy. Purtroppo… purtroppo Dean è morto in un grave incidente stradale. Eravamo rimasti soli. Tu, Kathy ed io. All’inizio è stato molto duro. Tu avevi appena nove anni, Kathy sei. Io… io mi sentivo completamente persa, senza tuo padre. Poi… poi… un giorno ho incontrato un altro uomo. Si chiama Trent Davemport. Ero a una festa di compleanno di una collega. Lui era un amico di un amico della mia collega. Trent mi ha fatto ridere… era tanto tempo che non ridevo in quel modo. Mi ha fatto riscoprire la gioia di vivere. Mi ha fatto sentire ancora bella e desiderabile. Me ne sono innamorata e ci siamo sposati. Tu non hai voluto assumere il suo cognome, perché ti sembrava di rinnegare tuo padre. Alcuni anni dopo sono nati i gemelli. Hai sempre voluto bene ai tuoi fratellastri. Ora hanno tredici anni. Tu hai lasciato la nostra casa, quando hai compiuto diciotto anni e ti sei arruolato nell’esercito. Kathy ha trovato la propria anima gemella e si è sposata con lui. Purtroppo, anche Kathy ci ha lasciato. Lei era rimasta incinta. Ci sono state delle complicazioni durante il parto. Il suo bambino è nato e sta bene, ma tua sorella è morta. Tu sei stato congedato con onore dall’esercito, dopo essere stato ferito durante una missione in Afghanistan. Ora ti trovi in ospedale, perché stavi venendo a Londra in treno, quando il convoglio su cui viaggiavi è deragliato. Ci hai fatto spaventare, ma non hai riportato ferite gravi.”

La donna si fermò. Mentre raccontava della propria storia, aveva mantenuto un tono basso e uniforme. Lo sguardo era assente, lontano, come se stesse rivivendo le gioie e i dolori, che avevano punteggiato la sua vita. John la aveva ascoltata con attenzione, ma niente, di quello che la donna aveva narrato, gli aveva acceso qualche ricordo: “Mi dispiace per le tue perdite. È stata una vita difficile,” si sentì in dovere di mormorare, per consolare la madre.

La porta si aprì e un uomo alto, moro, con profondi occhi verdi, fece il proprio ingresso nella stanza. Il suo portamento era elegante. I vestiti che indossava erano molto costosi. Il suo atteggiamento arrogante e sicuro, come se quell’uomo fosse il padrone del mondo intero: “Come stai John?” Chiese, con un sorriso freddo, che non raggiunse gli occhi.

“Meglio. Grazie. Lei chi è?” Ribatté John, irrigidendosi.

“Sebastian Moran,” rispose l’uomo, come se questo spiegasse tutto.

John lo fissò seriamente, in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni. Fu la madre a presentare l’uomo: “Sebastian è stato il marito di tua sorella Kathy. Voi non vi siete mai incontrati. Quando Sebastian e Kathy si sono sposati, tu eri all’estero e non sei riuscito a ottenere un permesso per presenziare alle nozze. Alla morte di tua sorella eri ricoverato in un ospedale militare lontano da Londra e non eri in grado di sostenere un viaggio per venire al funerale.”

“Ho parlato con il medico. Mi ha detto che non ricordi nulla. Immagino che in quel nulla sia compreso anche il nostro matrimonio,” intervenne Moran.

“Matrimonio?” Chiese John, interdetto.

“Il nostro. La cerimonia si terrà fra quindici giorni. Fra una settimana ci sarà una festa per presentarti in società, ai miei amici e conoscenti,” rispose Sebastian, in tono secco e perentorio.

“E perché mai dovremmo sposarci, se non ci conosciamo nemmeno?”

“Perché questa è la tradizione. Hai accettato il mio anello, John. È quello che porti all’anulare della mano sinistra. Hai firmato il contratto prematrimoniale. Non mi interessa che tu non ricordi nulla. Mantieni la parola data o taglierò tutti i fondi alla tua famiglia.”

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche secondo. John non sapeva che cosa ribattere. Allyson non osava guardare il figlio negli occhi. Moran sorrise, gelido: “Il medico mi ha detto che ti dimetteranno fra tre giorni. Ti verrà a prendere il mio autista personale, che ti porterà all’hotel in cui ho prenotato le stanze per te e i tuoi genitori, dove alloggerete fino al giorno del matrimonio. Tu, intanto, rispolvera le nostre tradizioni e capirai che non hai altra scelta che sposarmi. A presto,” concluse, girandosi e uscendo dalla stanza.

John fissò a lungo la porta. Non sapeva che cosa pensare. Spostò lo sguardo sulla donna seduta accanto al letto. Gli stringeva la mano convulsamente, ma fissava il pavimento. Lui non ricordava nulla. Il ticchettio del rilevatore dei segni vitali risuonava nella stanza rapido. John si sentiva preso in una trappola, dalla quale non avesse alcuna possibilità di fuggire.  

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

E Sherlock? Dove è il nostro consulente investigativo preferito? Quando comparirà nella storia? Portate pazienza fino a domani. Sherlock Holmes farà il suo trionfale ingresso e la sua strada si incrocerà con quella di John. Qualsiasi sia il suo cognome.

 

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui. Grazie per i kudos.

Se volete lasciare un commento, siete sempre benvenuti.

 

A domani!

Ciao!


	3. Un ballo in villa

Era stata una delle prime giornate veramente fredde di quello strano inverno. La gente camminava frettolosamente per le strade di Londra, rifugiandosi velocemente in luoghi caldi e accoglienti. Persino i turisti non si attardavano troppo ad ammirare le luminarie e le vetrine, ma cercavano rifugio nei locali, nei musei, nelle chiese e nei negozi, sempre più affollati.

L’auto nera era parcheggiata davanti al 221B di Baker Street. Chiunque la vedesse, capiva subito che doveva appartenere a qualcuno di importante. I vetri oscurati non permettevano di capire se vi fosse qualcuno all’interno, ma l’autista era appoggiato pigramente all’auto. Se qualcuno lo avesse osservato con attenzione, avrebbe notato l’espressione di rassegnata pazienza, dipinta sul viso dell’uomo giovane e moro. Malgrado il giaccone lo avvolgesse completamente in un caldo abbraccio, non si poteva non notare il suo fisico perfettamente allenato. Con lo sguardo scorreva la via, in modo indolente, ma i sensi erano all’erta e l’uomo era pronto a scattare, al minimo segnale di un pericolo. L'autista sapeva perfettamente che l’unico problema, in quel momento, era rappresentato dal fratello minore del suo capo e che, probabilmente, Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo ai cui ordini obbediva, lo avrebbe chiamato per trascinare il giovane e recalcitrante Sherlock Holmes fuori di casa. Il ballo li attendeva e loro non potevano mancare.

 

 

**Un ballo in villa**

 

 

L’uomo dai capelli brizzolati sospirò. Attraverso il legame, sentiva chiaramente l’irritazione crescente del marito per il comportamento infantile del fratello minore. Gregory Lestrade stava cercando di convincere il giovane cognato Sherlock Holmes ad andare al ballo con loro, prima che il marito Mycroft Holmes perdesse la pazienza e decidesse di adottare le maniere forti. 

Sherlock Holmes indossava una vestaglia viola su una t-shirt bianca e un paio di pantaloni appartenenti a un pigiama blu. Il giovane uomo era seduto scompostamente su una poltrona. Una delle lunghe gambe penzolava indolente su uno dei braccioli, mentre l’altra era appoggiata sul tavolino posto fra le due poltrone sistemate accanto al caminetto, in cui brillava un fuoco vivace. Con le mani stringeva un violino e l’archetto, ma erano le lunghe dita affusolate della mano destra a pizzicare le corde dello strumento, che emetteva suoni striduli e fastidiosi. Il consulente investigativo, come lui stesso si definiva, non guardava nessuno dei due uomini presenti nella stanza. Sapeva che il fratello si stava arrabbiando e ne era divertito, più che preoccupato. In fin dei conti, Mycroft voleva solo costringerlo a partecipare a un noiosissimo ballo. Sherlock era conscio del fatto che, alla fine, sarebbe stato costretto a cedere alle pressioni del fratello, ma voleva fargli pagare con gli interessi il tedio che avrebbe dovuto sopportare.

“Sherlock, smettila di comportarti come se tu avessi cinque anni. Ti avevamo avvertito che saremmo passati a prenderti per andare al ballo di Lord Moran,” stava dicendo Greg, in tono quasi supplice.

“Non mi sembra di avere mai risposto che sarei venuto,” puntualizzò Sherlock, suonando l’ennesimo accordo dissonante.

“Adesso basta! Vai a prepararti o faccio salire Adam e gli ordino di vestirti con la forza!” Ringhiò Mycroft, facendo picchiare la punta dell’ombrello nero sul pavimento.

Sherlock non si scopose, ma alzò un sopracciglio, fissando il fratello con uno sguardo di ostentato rimprovero: “La signora Hudson non apprezza che si faccia tanta confusione.”

 _“Mycroft! Ci penso io!”_ Intervenne Lestrade, attraverso il loro legame. Il poliziotto si rivolse al giovane Holmes a voce alta: “Non vuoi proprio aiutarmi a prendere il ladro, di cui ti ho parlato? Ha fatto dei colpi in molti paesi stranieri. Se noi risolvessimo il caso, ci sarebbe una ricaduta positiva e prestigiosa a livello internazionale sia per Scotland Yard sia per te.”

“Non è sicuro che il ladro sia presente al ballo. Perché dovrei venire _ad annoiarmi a morte_ a una festa di fidanzamento di gente che non conosco nemmeno? E che non mi interessa conoscere. Vorrei anche dire che trovo ridicolo che questo Moran si fidanzi e sposi il fratello della sua defunta anima gemella. Questa usanza è medievale, barbara, sorpassata, stupida…”

“Non siamo interessati a conoscere la tua opinione sulle tradizioni della nostra nazione, Sherlock. Vatti. A. Vestire!” Lo interruppe Mycroft, in tono esasperato e minaccioso.

Il giovane Holmes assunse un’espressione pensierosa: “Quindi, quando tu morirai a causa di tutti i dolci con cui ti ingozzi regolarmente, alle spalle di Gary, io dovrò sposarmi con il tuo vedovo?”

“NO!” Sbottarono all’unisono Mycroft e Greg.

Sherlock non nascose un ghigno sardonico: “Perché tu non sei così importante come vuoi farmi credere?”

Lestrade si passò una mano fra i capelli brizzolati: “Sherlock… per favore… vieni o farò in modo che nessuno  a Scotland Yard ti chieda più di collaborare alle indagini,” lo minacciò.

Sherlock si irrigidì: “Non oseresti. Se tu lo facessi, a Scotland Yard non risolvereste più un caso!”

“Non mettermi alla prova.”

Sherlock e Greg si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. Il giovane Holmes vide la determinazione nello sguardo del cognato e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile: “E va bene! Verrò a quella noiosissima festa, ma voglio che sia messo agli atti che cedo al tuo _ricatto_ solo per il bene del nome di Scotland Yard. Tu sei così cocciuto che mettesti veramente in pratica la tua minaccia, anche a costo di permettere agli assassini di scorrazzare liberi per Londra. Lo faccio per la giustizia, non per te né per mio fratello,” sbottò Sherlock, alzandosi in piedi di scatto e andando a passo di marcia verso la propria stanza.

Mycroft e Greg si scambiarono uno sguardo tra il soddisfatto e il preoccupato. Avevano ottenuto quello che volevano, ma non erano sicuri che Sherlock non gliela avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche modo.

 

 

La villa di Sebastian Moran occupava tutto un isolato nella prima periferia di Londra. L’edificio vero e proprio era circondato da un enorme parco, che nascondeva la villa a sguardi indiscreti. Il grande cancello era spalancato per permettere l’ingresso degli invitati. Mentre l’auto nera percorreva il vialetto, che conduceva alla villa, Sherlock osservò l’edificio emergere dalle fronde degli alberi. Le luci del piano terra risplendevano nella notte, sfarzose e fastidiose, oscurando completamente i piani superiori. I tre uomini scesero dall’auto ed entrarono nella villa, accolti da risate, chiacchiere e musica. Sherlock storse il naso, ma Mycroft gli afferrò un polso, sibilandogli in un orecchio: “Non fare nulla che mi metta in imbarazzo o giuro che la tua carriera come consulente investigativo finirà stanotte.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e si liberò dalla stretta del fratello: “Spera che il ladro sia qui e lasciami lavorare. Potrei essere _io_ quello che deciderà di non aiutarti più, quando verrai a _supplicarmi_ di risolvere quei casi in cui i tuoi inefficienti uomini brancolano nel buio.”

Greg lanciò un’occhiata verso i due fratelli, pronto a intervenire per dividerli, ma non fu necessario. Entrambi si stamparono un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra e si diressero verso il padrone di casa, che accoglieva gli ospiti davanti alla porta che dava nella sala da ballo. Sherlock studiò Sebastian Moran, un pari d’Inghilterra che aveva visto molte volte sorridente dalle pagine dei giornali. Era alto, moro, con gli occhi verdi e un sorriso glaciale sempre presente sulle labbra: “Mycroft! Mi fa piacere che tu abbia trovato il tempo di venire alla mia piccola festa,” li accolse, in tono mellifluo, allungando una mano.

Il maggiore degli Holmes prese la mano che gli era stata porta e la strinse brevemente: “Non sarei mai potuto mancare, Sebastian. Non capita tutti i giorni di festeggiare un’unione con la seconda anima gemella.”

“In effetti, sono stato molto fortunato. Permettimi di presentarti il mio futuro marito, John Rowling.”

L’attenzione di Sherlock si spostò sull’uomo in piedi accanto a Moran. Doveva avere solo qualche anno in più di Sherlock stesso. Non era molto alto, ma ben proporzionato, con un fisico atletico e allenato, che lo smoking nero non riusciva a nascondere. Anche se il suo mondo era tutto in bianco e nero, Sherlock associava le tonalità e le variazioni del grigio ai vari colori che non riusciva a percepire. Dedusse, quindi, che i capelli erano biondi, anche se si intravedeva qualche filo che doveva essere veramente grigio. Gli occhi erano di un azzurro profondo. Il sorriso che stirò le sue labbra stanche era sincero. Dal portamento, si capiva che il giovane futuro sposo aveva un passato militare. Ogni tanto trasaliva, come se qualcosa gli facesse male. Sherlock ricordò di avere letto che l’uomo era rimasto coinvolto nell’incidente ferroviario accaduto poche settimane prime alle porte di Londra, in cui erano morte quattro persone.

“Piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, signor Holmes,” John salutò, in tono gentile.

“Piacere mio, signor Rowling. Mi permetta di presentarle mio marito, l’ispettore di Scotland Yard Gregory Lestrade, e mio fratello Sherlock.”

John rivolse un sorriso e allungò una mano a salutare i due uomini. Solo in quel momento Sherlock si rese conto che John indossava un paio di guanti di pelle nera. La sua espressione si fece dura, quando ricordò che l’uomo non aveva e non avrebbe mai trovato la propria anima gemella, perché un’usanza troglodita lo avrebbe legato a un uomo che per lui non sarebbe mai stato nulla. Anche Sherlock non era legato a nessuno. Lui non dava importanza alla cosa. Affermava sempre che avere dei legami e degli obblighi verso qualcuno avrebbe ostacolato il suo Lavoro. In realtà, il giovane Holmes non voleva ammettere nemmeno con se stesso che temeva di non trovare nessuno capace di accettarlo così come era.

John vide l’espressione sul volto di Sherlock indurirsi. Sapeva che molti disapprovavano quello che lui aveva accettato di fare, perché lo consideravano uno svilimento del reale significato del legame che univa due vere anime gemelle. Una parte di lui concordava con loro, ma lui lo stava facendo per la propria famiglia e non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro. Abbassò gli occhi e strinse le spalle, assumendo inconsciamente la posa tipica di un militare che eseguiva gli ordini ricevuti da un superiore. Rialzò la testa giusto in tempo per vedere gli Holmes entrare nella sala da ballo. John riprese a stringere altre mani sconosciute, adempiendo al compito che gli era stato affidato.

 

 

Gli ospiti erano tutti arrivati ed era giunto il tempo di dare inizio alle danze. Ad un cenno di Moran, il direttore dell’orchestra interruppe la musica di sottofondo. Gli invitati si disposero intorno alla pista da ballo, mentre il padrone di casa andò al centro, tenendo il futuro sposo per mano. Sebastian circondò i fianchi di John con un braccio e il direttore d’orchestra agitò la bacchetta, dando inizio alle danze. Il valzer viennese d’apertura era solo per i promessi sposi. Tutti li guardavano, mentre piroettavano rigidamente sulle note di “Bouquets” di Johann Strauss figlio. Sherlock, in piedi ai lati con gli altri invitati, sbadigliò, guadagnandosi una gomitata da Greg e un’occhiataccia da Mycroft. Un angolo delle labbra del giovane Holmes si sollevò appena in modo sardonico, per nulla intimorito dalla disapprovazione del cognato e del fratello. Finito il valzer, gli invitati applaudirono l’esibizione dei fidanzati, che ringraziarono con un cenno del capo.

“Ringrazio tutti quanti per avere deciso di condividere con me e John questo momento così importante e felice per noi. Che le danze abbiano inizio. Divertitevi,” sorrise Sebastian, rivolto agli ospiti. Prima di lasciare andare la mano di John, avvicinò la bocca a un orecchio del promesso sposo: “Io devo occuparmi degli affari di famiglia. Tu balla con tutti e intrattienili gentilmente. Non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato, se qualcuno dovesse venire a lamentarsi di te,” sibilò, in tono minaccioso.

John si irrigidì, ma non permise a Moran di andarsene, senza avere ascoltato la sua risposta: “Non so come tu trattassi mia sorella e non mi interessa. Ricorda, però, che io non sono lei. Sono un ex militare. Prova a toccarmi con un solo dito e potresti non averlo più attaccato alla mano. Spero che ci siamo chiariti.”

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. John era deciso e risoluto. Sebastian era furioso. Nessuno si era mai azzardato a ribattere a quello che lui ordinava. Questo piccolo uomo osava sfidarlo. In casa sua. Davanti a tutti. Una mano gentile sfiorò un braccio di John, che si voltò, trovandosi davanti il viso timidamente sorridente di una giovane donna: “Posso ballare con lei?”

“Certamente,” le sorrise John.

Sebastian si allontanò dalla sala da ballo. Non poteva fare una scenata durante la festa, ma non avrebbe mai permesso all’insignificante John Rowling di cavarsela in quel modo. Presto sarebbero stati sposati e, allora, gli avrebbe ricordato chi comandava.

 

 

La festa procedeva monotona e lenta. Sherlock aveva iniziato a danzare, per poter controllare meglio gli invitati. Si trovavano tutti nel grande salone da ballo. Si erano allontanati solamente alcuni uomini d’affari, che avevano seguito il padrone di casa nel suo studio. Evidentemente, la festa era servita anche come diversivo per discutere e raggiungere accordi finanziari e politici lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscreti. Sherlock sapeva che nessuno di quegli uomini era il ladro che Greg stava cercando di arrestare. Per quanto potessero avere commesso qualche reato, Scotland Yard se ne guardava bene dall’interessarsi degli affari di alcuni degli uomini più potenti del Regno Unito. Dalla pista da ballo, il giovane Holmes aveva un’ottima visuale di chiunque fosse nella sala e poteva osservarne i movimenti senza destare sospetti. Aveva già escluso che il ladro si trovasse fra i ballerini, se non altro perché derubare qualcuno sotto gli occhi di tutti sarebbe stato molto difficile. Sherlock stava cercando di elaborare un piano per vendicarsi di Greg e Mycroft, che lo avevano costretto a presenziare a quella festa tediosa, per un caso che si era rivelato non essere nemmeno da tre. Mentre ballava, gli avevano pestato i piedi molte volte e qualcuno aveva persino _osato_ fare conversazione. Sherlock aveva sempre tagliato corto, in modo sbrigativo e sgarbato, affinché il malcapitato non tentasse di parlargli ancora, distogliendolo dalla sua (ora non più infruttuosa e inutile) indagine. L’orchestra terminò di suonare l’ennesimo valzer. La ragazza con cui Sherlock stava ballando si allontanò, quasi sollevata dal fatto di non dover continuare a danzare con quell’individuo certamente bello e affascinante, ma scorbutico e antipatico. Il consulente investigativo non si degnò né di salutare la sua ultima compagna di ballo né di osservare chi fosse la persona che la aveva sostituita. Sherlock afferrò i fianchi di qualcuno e lo strinse a sé. L’orchestra suonò le prime note del “Libertango” di Astor Piazzolla. Sherlock sospirò, convinto che quel pezzo gli avrebbe procurato diverse pestate di piedi. Invece, la persona con cui stava ballando riusciva a seguire perfettamente i suoi passi. Sentiva come se stringere fra le braccia quel corpo particolare fosse… giusto. Sì, giusto. I guanti potevano indicare che fosse una donna, ma non sentiva la presenza di un seno contro il proprio petto e il ballerino aveva muscoli allenati e tonici, come quelli di un atleta. Sherlock abbassò gli occhi per vedere con chi stesse ballando e si scontrò con sorridenti e curiosi occhi di quello che doveva essere il blu più profondo che avesse mai visto.

“Chi sta cercando?” Domandò John, curioso.

A Sherlock bastarono pochi secondi per capire che il futuro sposo fosse veramente interessato a quello che lui stava facendo. Si meravigliò di come quel piccolo uomo, evidentemente stanco e provato dalle ferite non ancora completamente guarite, riuscisse a seguire i passi di quel tango così ritmato e complesso, senza sbagliare nemmeno una volta: “Sto sorvegliando un ladro,” rispose, senza riflettere sulle conseguenza della propria risposta.

“Un ladro? Al mio ballo di fidanzamento?” Ridacchiò John, divertito.

“Perché no? Ci sono tante signore riccamente agghindate. Se fossi un ladro, questo sarebbe il posto adatto per un bel colpo.”

“Mi era sembrato di capire che il poliziotto fosse suo cognato.”

“Infatti. Io sono un Consulente Investigativo. L’unico al mondo. Ho inventato il lavoro,” ribatté Sherlock, senza nascondere il proprio orgoglio per la propria professione.

“Non sapevo che Scotland Yard si facesse aiutare dai dilettanti,” obiettò John.

“Io non sono un dilettante. Mi vuole aiutare a prendere il ladro, prima che rovini la sua festa? Potrebbe essere pericoloso,” sussurrò Sherlock, con voce calda e bassa, sollevando appena le labbra per un sorriso.

“Ha individuato il ladro?” Chiese John, i cui occhi brillarono eccitati.

“La ladra.”

“Ladra? Donna?”

“Oh, sì. Ladra. Donna. Anche le donne sanno rubare. E questo contesto si addice molto a questa ladra, in particolare. Bella. Spavalda. Sicura di sé. Ha persino circuito il giusto accompagnatore, che sta ubriacandosi, inconsapevole di chi sia realmente la persona che ha portato alla festa.”

“Che cosa dobbiamo fare?”

“Al mio tre, ti lascio. La donna è bionda, con i capelli corti. Non molto alta, ma con un fisico perfetto. Indossa un abito nero, senza maniche, con lunghi guanti bianchi che arrivano al gomito. Si trova alle mie spalle, subito dietro Lady Smallwood, cui vuole sottrarre la collana che indossa. Pronto?”

“Pronto,” annuì John, sincero e deciso.

Gli invitati avevano lasciato la pista da ballo per osservare Sherlock e John ballare. I loro movimenti erano eleganti e sicuri, fluidi e perfettamente in sincrono. Sembrava che avessero ballato insieme per tutta la vita. “TRE!” Urlò Sherlock e i due uomini si precipitarono verso la donna indicata dal giovane Holmes. Gli invitati li osservarono sbigottiti, mentre John afferrava Lady Smallwood, spostandola di peso e mettendola in salvo, e Sherlock intrappolava una donna in una morsa ferrea: “La tua ladra, Gary. Spero che tu abbia portato le manette,” disse, con un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra.

La donna cercò di divincolarsi, ma John arrivò ad aiutare Sherlock e per lei non vi fu possibilità di fuggire. Greg la ammanettò e andarono in una sala vicina, dove l’ispettore recuperò i gioielli rubati: “Bene bene bene. Questa è la fine della tua carriera, mia cara. Torna pure a casa, Sherlock. Penserò io alle formalità burocratiche. Domani puoi passare a Scotland Yard per rilasciare la tua testimonianza.”

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato: “Mmmm. Sì. A domani,” mormorò, tornando nella sala da ballo.

La musica era ripresa, ma John stava ancora parlando con Lady Smallwood, scusandosi con lei e spiegandole il motivo del suo inconsueto comportamento. La donna non era per nulla arrabbiata, ma quasi divertita dal fuori programma. Sherlock osservò quello strano piccolo uomo, che aveva accettato di essere suo alleato, fidandosi ciecamente delle sue parole. John spostò lo sguardo e vide Sherlock. Gli sorrise, riconoscente per quella brevissima avventura. Uno strano lampo triste e malinconico gli attraversò gli occhi. La mascella di Sherlock si irrigidì. Qualcosa, nel profondo del suo essere, gli urlava che doveva intervenire, per riportare il sorriso nell’oceano blu che lo stava avvolgendo. Senza riflettere, si avvicinò a John: “Mi permette un altro ballo? Vorrei ringraziarla per il suo aiuto nell’arresto della ladra,” propose, tornando stranamente formale.

John aggrottò la fronte, leggermente sorpreso: “Volentieri.”

Sherlock afferrò la mano di John, per condurlo al centro della sala, dove gli altri invitati avevano ripreso a ballare, dopo la breve interruzione dovuta all’arresto della ladra. Nessuno dei due si accorse che John aveva perso un guanto. I loro corpi furono percorsi da un fremito piacevole e intenso. Si guardarono negli occhi, specchiandosi ognuno nel blu delle iridi dell’altro.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Finalmente tutti i personaggi hanno fatto il loro ingresso nella storia. O meglio, manca un ultimo personaggio, che è stato citato nello scorso capitolo e che entrerà in scena fra qualche capitolo.

Spero che questo nuovo “primo contatto” fra John e Sherlock vi sia piaciuto.

 

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui. Grazie per i kudos..

 

Come sempre, ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

A domani!

 

Ciao!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Sogno in un valzer

Il ballo era ricominciato. Sherlock tornò nella sala. Doveva rivedere John. Non capiva bene nemmeno lui perché, ma era attratto dal futuro sposo di Sebastian Moran. John stava parlando con Lady Smallwood e notò il consulente investigativo, che si avvicinava a lui.

“Vorrei ringraziarla per l’aiuto che ci ha dato ad arrestare una ladra internazionale. So che abbiamo già danzato, ma siamo stati interrotti. Mi permette di ballare con lei una seconda volta?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono dolce.

John aggrottò la fronte perplesso, ma le labbra si aprirono in un sorriso: “Volentieri.”

Sherlock prese la mano di John. Nessuno dei due si accorse che il futuro sposo aveva perso un guanto. Quando Sherlock strinse la mano nuda di John, un brivido violento attraversò i loro corpi. Entrambi provarono una vertigine, come se le gambe non riuscissero a sorreggerli. Strinsero più forte la mano l’uno dell’altro, per cercare di reggersi a vicenda. Il capogiro passò, ma in quel breve lasso di tempo il mondo era cambiato.

Sherlock e John aprirono gli occhi e annegarono l’uno nelle iridi azzurre dell’altro.

 

 

**Sogno in un valzer**

 

 

Il mondo era esploso in un’infinità di sfumature che non riguardavano più solo il bianco, il nero e il grigio. Per la prima volta nella loro vita, Sherlock e John potevano vedere i colori. Avrebbero dovuto imparare ad abbinare un nome alla tinta corrispondente, ma questo non era importante. Nella mente di entrambi gli uomini esplose simultanea la spiegazione di ciò che era appena avvenuto: loro erano anime gemelle. Sherlock Holmes e John Rowling erano uno la metà dell’altro. Sherlock e John si completavano a vicenda.

Si sorrisero.

Felici.

Curiosi.

Eccitati.

Fino al momento in cui John spalancò gli occhi, quando la consapevolezza di dover sposare Sebastian Moran lo travolse, come una doccia gelida, portando via la prospettiva di una vita insieme alla propria anima gemella. Sherlock sentì scivolare via la mano di John, ma la afferrò saldamente, impedendogli di lasciarlo.

“Va tutto bene, signor Rowling?” Domandò Lady Smallwood, leggermente preoccupata.

John si scosse e le sorrise: “Sì… grazie… sto bene, Lady Smallwood. Ho solo avuto un leggero capogiro. Evidentemente l’eccitazione dell’arresto non ha fatto bene alle ferite, che si stanno ancora rimarginando.”

“Posso portarle qualcosa da bere? Vuole che andiamo a sedere fuori da questa calca?” Chiese Sherlock.

“No, grazie. Se non ricordo male la scaletta, ora l’orchestra suonerà un valzer lento. Ballare andrà benissimo.”

Sherlock annuì. John si voltò verso Lady Smallwood: “Grazie ancora per la sua comprensione, milady.”

“È stato un piacere conoscerla, signor Rowling. Spero che il nostro prossimo incontro sia meno emozionante e movimentato di questo,” sorrise la donna.

I due uomini si diressero verso il centro della pista da ballo, mentre l’orchestra attaccò le prime note di “Auld Lang Syne” di Robert Burns. Le note del famoso valzer, lente e malinconiche, sembravano la giusta colonna sonora per un legame impossibile, per dirsi addio ancora prima di conoscersi. Sherlock strinse John a sé con più forza. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di separarli. Sherlock si era sempre definito un sociopatico iperattivo. Questo giustificava il fatto che l’universo non gli avesse permesso di incontrare la propria anima gemella. Come avrebbe potuto essere la persona che lo completava? Sherlock era incuriosito dalla risposta, ma anche molto spaventato. Per quanto lui si sentisse superiore alla maggior parte dell’umanità per intelligenza e conoscenze, soffriva per non essere accettato dagli altri. Temeva che la sua anima gemella fosse qualcuno che odiasse il genere umano e che potesse scatenare il mostro che Sherlock pensava si celasse nel profondo del proprio animo. Invece, l’uomo che stringeva fra le braccia in quel momento era una persona gentile, che sapeva rapportarsi con gli altri. John poteva essere il suo cuore. Qualcuno che gli insegnasse come rapportarsi con il resto dell’umanità. Un compagno di avventure. Quando gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo a prendere la ladra, John non si era sottratto, non aveva fatto domande o chiesto spiegazioni, ma si era lanciato con entusiasmo nell’azione. Con fiducia. In Sherlock. Si erano mossi all’unisono, come se fossero stati amici da anni. E stava per perderlo. Lo aveva incontrato troppo tardi. John era il promesso sposo di Sebastian Moran, un uomo potente e pericoloso che non avrebbe rinunciato al simbolo del proprio status privilegiato con facilità. Eppure… eppure il destino non poteva essere stato così crudele da fargli incontrare l’anima gemella e separarlo da lui prima ancora che potessero conoscersi bene. Lui… loro.

_Entrambi._

Non doveva pensare solo a se stesso. Ora aveva un’altra persona per cui preoccuparsi. Di cui prendersi cura. Non era solo lui ad avere diritto ad essere completo. Felice. Anche John lo meritava. Quel valzer lento era la colonna sonora non della loro separazione, ma dell’addio alla sua vecchia vita di uomo solitario e misantropo. Doveva lottare perché potessero stare insieme. Perché _ambedue_ potessero raggiungere il lieto fine, che meritavano. Come nelle fiabe.

“ _Non ti credevo così romantico. Quasi melenso_.”

Il pensiero apparve nella mente di Sherlock, inatteso e improvviso. Il giovane Holmes capì subito che non era suo. Abbassò gli occhi su John, le cui labbra erano appena piegate in un sorriso ironico.

“ _Telepatia. Interessante_ ,” Sogghignò Sherlock.

“ _La telepatia è molto comune fra le anime gemelle. Tu, però, pensi troppo velocemente. Avrò afferrato sì e no la metà di ciò su cui stavi riflettendo._ ”

“ _Stavo cercando una soluzione al nostro piccolo problema_.”

“ _Sebastian Moran_ ,” sospirò John.

“ _Già. Sebastian Moran. Il tuo promesso sposo_.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, lasciandosi trasportare dalle note malinconiche del valzer.

“ _Mi dispiace_ ,” sussurrò John, nella mente di Sherlock.

“ _Per cosa?”_

“ _Ho causato io il problema. Se io non avessi firmato il contratto con Sebastian, noi avremmo potuto conoscerci meglio e instaurare un vero rapporto da anime gemelle_.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle: “ _Chi può dirlo con sicurezza? Forse dovremmo affrontare un altro problema. Oppure, non ci saremmo mai incontrati. Posso assicurarti che troveremo una soluzione.”_

“ _Davvero? Nel turbinio dei tuoi pensieri hai già capito come io possa rescindere il contratto con Sebastian_?” Domandò John, sollevato dalle rassicurazioni dell’altro uomo.

Sherlock si irrigidì leggermente: “ _No. Non ancora. Le leggi e le regole riguardanti le anime gemelle non rientrano nel mio ambito di competenza. Ero sicuro di non avere un’anima gemella. O meglio, ero certo che non la avrei mai incontrata. Quindi ho cancellato dal mio mind palace qualsiasi informazione relativa a questo argomento._ ”

“ _Mind palace_?”

“ _Un sistema mnemonico di archiviazione delle informazioni,”_ sbuffò Sherlock, in tono sbrigativo. John sorrise, per nulla offeso dall’atteggiamento quasi sgarbato del giovane Holmes. Sherlock ne fu sorpreso e compiaciuto. Generalmente le persone si arrabbiavano per i suoi modi bruschi e lo ritenevano borioso, indisponente e maleducato. Quando pensavano bene di lui. John non aveva sbuffato. Aggrottato la fronte, offeso. Ribattuto in tono arrabbiato.

No.

John aveva _sorriso_.

John gli aveva rivolto un sorriso _sincero_.

Il loro legame era neonato e Sherlock non era sicuro di quali sentimenti fossero suoi e quali appartenessero a John, ma non percepiva né astio né rancore. John aveva veramente capito che quello era il suo modo di fare. Che Sherlock non voleva offendere o insultare nessuno, ma che non accettava che gli altri facessero domande su cose ovvie e scontate o non vedessero ciò che avevano davanti al naso.  Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso, interdetto e divertito da questo nuovo approccio al suo modo singolare di comportarsi con il prossimo.

“ _Perché sei così sorpreso? Che anima gemella sarei se ti rimproverassi per il tuo modo di fare le cose_?” Ridacchiò John.

“ _Non mi capita spesso. Il più delle volte le persone si offendono_.”

“ _Il valzer sta per finire. Non possiamo ballare ancora insieme. Sarebbe sospetto. Non è il momento di comunicare al mondo che siamo anime gemelle. Fino a quando non avremo trovato un modo per liberarmi dal contratto con Moran senza arrecare danni alla mia famiglia, il nostro legame dovrà rimanere segreto. Non riuscirei mai a essere completamente felice, sapendo che la mia felicità è stata costruita sulla rovina delle persone che tengono a me.”_

“ _Dobbiamo studiare il contratto che hai firmato. Riesci a procurartene una copia per domani? Potremmo incontrarci al Globe Tavern, verso le undici. Dovrebbe essere un posto abbastanza tranquillo, da poterci permettere di parlare senza dare troppo nell’occhio_.”

“ _Troverò il locale. Procurarmi una copia del contratto non sarà difficile. La chiederò a mia madre. Non so perché, ma la ho lasciata a lei, quando sono partito per Londra. Mi ha detto che la ha portata con sé, affinché io potessi leggerla, dato che non ricordo nemmeno di averla firmata.”_

“ _Molto bene. Stai attento che nessuno ti segua. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questo problema prima che qualcuno capisca che cosa sia accaduto questa sera. Non è solo della reazione e dell’intromissione di Sebastian Moran che ci dobbiamo preoccupare.”_

“ _E chi altri potrebbe metterci i bastoni fra le ruote_?” Chiese John, sorpreso.

“ _Mio fratello Mycroft_ ,” sibilò Sherlock.

“ _Perché mai tuo fratello dovrebbe contrastare il nostro rapporto_?”

“ _Dipende dal suo tornaconto personale e politico. Se vuole ostacolare Sebastian Moran, Mycroft si schiererà al nostro fianco e farà qualsiasi cosa per aiutarci. Se, invece, ha bisogno che Moran sia un suo alleato, non si farà scrupoli a impedirci di stare insieme_.”

John scosse la testa: “ _Non posso credere_ …”

“ _Credici. Per Mycroft la famiglia e i sentimenti non hanno alcuna importanza. A lui interessa solo il proprio potere. Se ti può usare per ottenere qualcosa, lo fa. Se gli sei di ostacolo, ti schiaccia come se fossi una formica. È per questo che lo considero il mio arcinemico. Non fidarti mai di lui_.”

La musica terminò. John e Sherlock si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. I loro sguardi erano determinati. Avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per raggiungere il loro obbiettivo. Sherlock lasciò andare John a malincuore. Era così giusto stringerlo a sé, che sentì il gelo, quanto i loro corpi si separarono. Una coppia si avvicinò per fare lo scambio di ballerini, ma John sorrise loro: “Chiedo scusa, ma sono veramente stanco. Vado a sedere per un po’.”

“Sarà per la prossima volta, signor Rowling,” uno dei due invitati ricambiò il sorriso.

Sherlock prese la mano di John e si avviarono verso le poltroncine poste a bordo della pista da ballo. Stavano cercando un posto tranquillo in cui continuare a parlare, quando Sebastian Moran si parò davanti a loro, tenendo in mano un guanto nero. Le dita di John scivolarono fuori dalla mano di Sherlock, che scrutò Moran in modo gelido, cercando di capire se si fosse accorto di ciò che era accaduto. Le labbra di Sebastian erano piegate in un sorriso, che non raggiungeva gli occhi, gelidi e duri: “Credo che tu abbia perso questo, John,” esordì, in un falso tono affabile.

John allungò la mano, prese il guanto e lo infilò: “Lo stavo cercando. Si deve essere sfilato quando abbiamo fermato la ladra.”

“Mi è giunta voce del trambusto causato da Holmes junior.”

“Ho impedito a una ladra di derubare i suoi ospiti, facendo sì che questo ricevimento fosse ricordato per il vostro fidanzamento e non per avere perso un prezioso gioiello di famiglia,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Di questo la ringrazio, signor Holmes. Sarebbe stato meglio, comunque, se fosse riuscito nella sua impresa usando metodi più discreti e senza coinvolgere il mio fidanzato. John si sta ancora riprendendo dalle ferite riportate in un incidente ferroviario. Se le sue condizioni si fossero aggravate…”

“Io sto bene. Grazie per esserti preoccupato per me, Sebastian,” lo interruppe John. Attraverso il loro legame, John aveva sentito crescere la rabbia di Sherlock e doveva evitare che i due uomini arrivassero allo scontro.

“Credo che sia ora di andare a casa, fratello caro,” intervenne una voce tranquilla, ma risoluta.

John si voltò verso Mycroft Holmes. L’uomo sorrideva rilassato, come se non si fosse reso conto della tensione creatasi tra i tre uomini: “Spero che non ti offenda, Sebastian, ma dobbiamo proprio andare. Mio marito Greg è stato costretto ad andare a Scotland Yard, per registrare l’arresto della ladra. Io ho ricevuto un messaggio dalla mia assistente e devo tornare in ufficio. Sherlock ha portato brillantemente a termine il proprio incarico e non ha motivo a fermarsi ancora al ballo. So che non è cortese dirlo, ma mio fratello odia gli incontri mondani e diventa irritante. Se io lo lasciassi qui, causerebbe sicuramente una rissa. È stato un piacere partecipare al tuo ricevimento, ma per noi è ora di andare.”

“Vi aspetto alle nozze,” ribatté Sebastian, con un cenno del capo.

Sherlock chiuse la mani a pugno.

“ _Pazienza, Sherlock. So che non è facile, ma non fare nulla che li insospettisca. Ci vediamo domani al Globe Tavern. Quando avremo trovato una soluzione, li affronteremo,”_ lo rassicurò John.

Sherlock si voltò verso l’uscita e lasciò la sala: “ _A domani_ ,” sussurrò a John.

I fratelli Holmes lasciarono la villa. Gli ospiti continuarono a ballare, scherzare e divertirsi, inconsapevoli del fatto che quella sera aveva cambiato inesorabilmente le vite di due giovani uomini. Se per unirli per sempre o gettarli nella disperazione più profonda era ancora troppo presto per saperlo.

 

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia. Spero che vi stia piacendo. Ovviamente, ogni fiaba (o commedia), che si rispetti, vede i protagonisti lottare per la propria felicità. Questa non poteva essere diversa.

Se volete lasciare un commento, sarà sempre benvenuto.

 

A domani!

 

Ciao!

 


	5. Colazione da Globe Tavern

Baker Street era una strada tranquilla, prevalentemente residenziale, che non attirava i turisti. Vicino c’era un grande parco, ma era abbastanza lontana dalle attrazioni turistiche principali di Londra, da essere frequentata soprattutto dai londinesi. Martha Hudson era una signora che aveva superato la sessantina. Probabilmente anche la settantina, ma chiedere l’età a una signora era da sempre considerato disdicevole,  una grave mancanza di educazione e di rispetto. La signora Hudson, qualunque fosse la sua età, era una donna ancora affascinante, curata e sempre impeccabilmente in ordine. Il suo carattere vivace, allegro e altruista la facevano amare da chiunque la conoscesse. Era anche profondamente paziente, dote fondamentale per interagire con il suo giovane affittuario. Martha Hudson viveva al 221A di Baker Street. Aveva scelto di abitare in quella casa, fra le sue molte proprietà, perché qui aveva vissuto un periodo felice con il suo sventurato marito. Solo perché si era assicurata che fosse condannato a morte, non voleva dire che volesse dimenticare gli anni felici che avevano trascorso insieme. La signora Hudson aveva affittato il 221B al giovane uomo che la aveva liberata dal marito. La donna provava un profondo affetto per Sherlock Holmes e non solo perché aveva trovato le prove che incastrassero definitivamente il consorte. Martha Hudson considerava Sherlock Holmes come il figlio che non aveva mai avuto. Per quanto brontolasse e gli ricordasse che lei non era la sua governante, l’anziana signora non perdeva occasione per prendersi cura del giovane uomo, assicurandosi che mangiasse e ripulendo l’appartamento. Oppure preparando il tea per gli ospiti del suo inquilino. Come in quel momento. La signora stava salendo le scale che portavano al 221B, sorreggendo un vassoio con sopra teiera, tazze, zucchero, latte e un piattino con qualche biscotto. Aveva usato il servizio che le aveva regalato sua sorella Margareth. Alla signora Hudson non piaceva, quindi non le sarebbe importato molto se fosse andato in pezzi, qualora Sherlock avesse litigato con il suo attuale ospite. Già. Era sempre meglio essere previdenti. Non si poteva mai sapere come andasse a finire quando Mycroft Holmes faceva visita al fratello minore.

 

 

**Colazione da Globe Tavern**

 

 

Il salotto era nel caos più totale, come sempre. Carte, libri, giornali erano sparsi in quello che molti avrebbero definito solo disordine. Per Sherlock Holmes era ordine. Non era colpa sua se gli altri non lo capivano. Il due fratelli erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro, nelle poltrone poste davanti al camino. Mycroft indossava uno dei suoi usuali completi neri a tre pezzi, con camicia bianca e cravatta nera.

“È morto qualcuno di importante?” Lo aveva apostrofato Sherlock, vedendolo entrare in salotto alle otto del mattino.

Mycroft aveva sospirato, ignorando il commento del fratello, e si era andato a sedere nella poltrona di solito utilizzata dai clienti di Sherlock. Aveva appoggiato l’immancabile ombrello nero al bracciolo e deposto un fascicolo sul tavolino, che si trovava fra le due poltrone. Senza dire una parola. Sherlock aveva alzato un sopracciglio, in modo interrogativo.

“Qui ci sono tutte le informazioni che i miei uomini hanno trovato su John Rowling. Stanno ancora indagando. Ti porterò ulteriori notizie quanto prima. Intanto, questo potrebbe aiutarti, quando oggi vi incontrerete. Non ti ho portato il fascicolo su Sebastian Moran perché credo che persino tu sappia chi sia e quanto possa essere pericoloso,” rispose Mycroft alla domanda muta del fratello.

I lineamenti di Sherlock si indurirono. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere come facesse Mycroft a sapere che si sarebbe incontrato con John. Per quanto esitasse ad ammetterlo, Sherlock sapeva benissimo quanto fosse intelligente il fratello maggiore e come gli fosse semplice dedurre le persone. In questo, era persino più bravo di lui. Ad ogni modo, Sherlock non voleva che Mycroft si intromettesse nella sua vita, che cercasse di controllarla, che lo obbligasse a fare quello che voleva lui, a comportarsi in modo adeguato, adattandosi alle noiose e banali regole comuni. Sherlock si era sempre considerato uno spirito libero, alieno alle restrizioni imposte dalla cosiddetta società civile. In fondo, lui avrebbe voluto essere un pirata e scorrazzare per l’oceano con i capelli scompigliati dal vento e la pelle abbrustolita dal sole e dalla salsedine. Negare l’appuntamento era inutile. Avrebbe solo tediosamente prolungato la discussione e lui non aveva tempo: “Non potrai dire o fare nulla per impedirmi di incontrare John,” ribatté invece.

“Ti sembro uno che stia cercando di impedirti di fare qualcosa?” Domandò Mycroft.

La signora Hudson entrò nel salotto in quel momento: “Yoohoo. Ho pensato che gradiste un tea. Non è mai troppo tardi o presto per una buona tazza di tea.”

“Lei è sempre gentile, signora Hudson. Mi dispiace che si sia disturbata per niente. Nulla mi farebbe più felice che sorseggiare il suo tea, mangiando uno dei suoi squisiti biscotti, ma non posso proprio. Sono atteso a una riunione molto importante,” si scusò Mycroft, alzandosi e prendendo l’ombrello. Fece un sorriso al fratello e si diresse verso la porta.

“Non hai proprio nulla da dirmi?” Chiese Sherlock, interdetto e sospettoso.

Mycroft si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, come se stesse riflettendo su che cosa dire. Si voltò lentamente verso il fratello e lo fissò negli occhi, in modo serio: “Ho sempre desiderato che tu incontrassi la tua anima gemella, perché speravo che fosse una persona che si prendesse cura di te. Questo John Rowling sembra un brav’uomo. È un peccato per quel contratto. Mi auguro che ci sia un modo per annullarlo e che voi due possiate vivere insieme. Nel fascicolo ci sono anche i nomi di alcuni avvocati che potrebbero aiutarvi.”

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi, senza aggiungere altro. Mycroft se ne andò. Sherlock guardò la porta chiusa per qualche secondo.

“Non è poi così cattivo,” sorrise la signora Hudson, porgendo a Sherlock una tazza di tea.

“Dipende. Mai fidarsi di Mycroft. Ha sempre un proprio fine,” borbottò il giovane Holmes, ma lui stesso non era pienamente convinto delle parole che stava dicendo.

La signora Hudson lo lasciò solo. Sherlock studiò il fascicolo di John. Non conteneva nulla di straordinario. Una famiglia comune, con qualche disgrazia di troppo. John era stato un artificiere, congedato dall’esercito con onore a seguito delle ferite riportate in un agguato, in cui era caduta la sua unità. Mentre viaggiava verso Londra, era rimasto coinvolto in un incidente ferroviario. Sherlock ricordava di avere letto qualcosa sull’incidente. Erano morte alcune persone. Un ex medico militare e una vecchia signora. Una coppia in viaggio di nozze. In quel fascicolo non c’era nulla che lui non avrebbe potuto dedurre personalmente. Sherlock lo gettò sul tavolino quasi con disgusto. Congiunse le mani sotto il mento, riflettendo sulla visita del fratello. Perché Mycroft si era preso il disturbo di portargli quell’inutile fascicolo? Che cosa voleva da lui? Non gli aveva chiesto nulla. Nemmeno di stare alla larga da John. Voleva dimostrargli che John era solo un uomo comune, per cui non valesse la pena mettersi contro un uomo potente come Sebastian Moran? Non poteva essere questo. Mycroft non aveva detto nulla contro John. Voleva solo metterlo in guardia contro Moran? Sherlock sapeva che avrebbero dovuto lottare contro un serpente, non aveva bisogno che il fratello maggiore si scomodasse tanto per avvisarlo. Che Mycroft avesse voluto fargli sapere che sarebbe stato dalla sua parte e che lo avrebbe aiutato in ogni modo possibile a unirsi a John? Senza volere nulla in cambio? Mycroft? No. Non poteva essere. Mycroft non era così altruista. Nemmeno con lui. Sherlock sbuffò e si alzò di scatto. Non aveva tempo per tentare di comprendere i reconditi fini che si nascondevano dietro le azioni del suo ambiguo fratello maggiore. Era arrivato il momento di andare da John. Era giunto il tempo di incontrare il proprio futuro.

 

 

 _The Globe Tavern_ era un locale molto frequentato, sia per la sua posizione sia per la sua cucina. Si trovava in Bedale Street, nel cuore di Borough Market, e aveva un menù ricco e vario, che poteva soddisfare i gusti sia dei turisti sia dei londinesi. John e Sherlock si erano seduti in un tavolo appartato del piano superiore, posto in un angolo interno del locale, lontano da porte e vetrate, da cui entrava una strana luce bianca. Prima di sera sarebbe sicuramente nevicato, per la gioia di chiunque desiderasse un bianco Natale. Sherlock era arrivato per primo e aveva fissato la porta quasi con ansia, fino a quando una testa di capelli biondi era entrata e un paio di profondi occhi blu aveva scandagliato il locale in cerca di lui.

“ _Sono qui in fondo_ ,” aveva detto Sherlock, senza aprire bocca, solo per John.

“ _Ti ho visto,”_ aveva risposto John, prontamente, dirigendosi verso di lui.

Sherlock adorava la telepatia. Era qualcosa di intimo e riservato. Nessuno poteva condividerla con loro. Avrebbero potuto raccontarsi tutto ciò che avessero voluto, senza che qualcuno potesse sentirli.

Gli occhi di John erano circondati da profonde occhiaie nere. “ _Stai bene?”_ Sussurrò Sherlock, preoccupato.

“ _Sì, certo. La festa è finita molto tardi. Mi sono alzato presto per cercare il contratto prematrimoniale. Ho controllato fra le mie cose e ne ho trovata una copia in un cassetto. Ne ho fatto una fotocopia, così nessuno si accorgerà che lo ho portato fuori._ ”

Sherlock sentiva che c’era dell’altro. Era strano percepire i pensieri e i sentimenti di un’altra persona. Lui aveva sempre fatto fatica a comprendere che cosa provasse la gente intorno a lui, ma con John era facile. Anche troppo. Sentiva tutto come se fosse lui stesso a provare quelle sensazioni: “ _Che cosa c’è che non va?_ ” Domandò, prendendo i fogli che John di allungava.

La cameriera arrivò in quel momento e prese le loro ordinazioni. Sherlock l’aveva ignorata, impegnato nella lettura del contratto prematrimoniale, così John aveva ordinato una colazione inglese tradizionale per entrambi. Quando la ragazza se ne andò, John rispose con un sospiro: “ _Temo che non ci sia nulla da fare per evitare il matrimonio._ ”

“ _Perché? Non hai bisogno di essere mantenuto da Moran. Potremmo lavorare insieme. È da un po’ che sto pensando di cercare un socio. Tu sei un ex militare e saresti perfetto.”_

_“Se dovessi pensare solo a me stesso, non direi nemmeno di no. Però, ci sono anche mia madre e i miei fratellastri. Se io non sposerò Moran, loro perderanno tutto.”_

_“Il tuo patrigno…”_

_“Dopo l’incidente ferroviario ho perso la memoria e non ricordo nulla del mio passato. Non mi ci è voluto molto, però, per comprendere Trent Davemport. È un poco di buono. Lavora per Moran, certo, ma è solo un impiego di facciata, per giustificare i soldi che Sebastian gli passa per mantenere la famiglia. Se io non rispettassi la mia parola, Moran avrebbe ogni motivo per cacciarlo e la mia famiglia sarebbe sul lastrico.”_

Sherlock sbatté una mano sul tavolo, facendo voltare i vicini, che fissarono i due giovani uomini con sguardo preoccupato. John sorrise rassicurante e mise una mano su una di quelle di Sherlock: “Mi dispiace molto,” mormorò, avvilito.

Sherlock prese la mano e la strinse fra le sue: “ _Non è colpa tua. Quell’uomo sta approfittando del tuo buon cuore. È con lui che sono arrabbiato, non con te. Per quanto i miei rapporti con la mia famiglia non siano molto convenzionali, capisco che tu sia preoccupato per la tua e che voglia prenderti cura di tua madre e dei tuoi fratelli. Solo… avevo fatto tanti piani per il nostro futuro… non mi sembra giusto doverci rinunciare perché il tuo patrigno è un bastardo egoista.”_

_“Non dobbiamo rinunciare per tutta la vita. I gemelli fra qualche anno saranno maggiorenni e potranno mantenersi da soli. A quel punto, io potrò divorziare da Moran e venire da te. Dovremo solo avere pazienza. Inoltre… se davvero vuoi che lavoriamo insieme, potremmo farlo da subito. Nel contratto non c’è nessuna clausola che mi impedisca di lavorare con qualcuno. Anche se Moran capisse che siamo anime gemelle, non cambierebbe nulla, fino a quando io starò sposato con lui e non lo tradirò.”_

Sherlock allontanò lo sguardo da John. Non voleva dividerlo con nessuno. Lui voleva averlo tutto per sé. Da subito. Senza attendere anni. Era la _sua_ anima gemella! Aveva il _diritto_ di trascorrere ogni secondo con lui. E di amarlo, se questo era il loro destino. John mise due dita sotto il mento di Sherlock, costringendolo dolcemente a guardarlo in viso: “ _Anche a me farebbe molto piacere trascorrere ogni secondo della mia vita con te, correndo dietro a ladri e assassini per le strade di Londra. Sono sicuro che ci divertiremmo moltissimo. E sarà così. Solo che dovremo avere pazienza,”_ sorrise.

“ _La pazienza non è esattamente la migliore delle mie virtù,”_ sbuffò Sherlock.

“ _Chissà perché, ma lo avevo sospettato!”_ Ridacchiò John.

Un urlo improvviso interruppe la loro conversazione. Entrambi si girarono di scatto e videro una donna in piedi accanto al marito, che non riusciva a respirare. La donna chiamava disperata il nome del marito. Senza pensarci, John si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso la coppia: “Che cosa è successo?” Domandò, prendendo il volto dell’uomo fra le mani.

“Stava mangiando del pollo, quando ha iniziato a tossire convulsamente,” rispose la donna.

John visitò rapidamente l’uomo: “Ha qualcosa che ostruisce le vie respiratorie. State indietro. Ho bisogno di spazio,” ordinò, alzandolo di peso e posizionandolo con la schiena contro il proprio petto. Strinse le mani a pugno in una morsa ferrea, circondando il corpo dell’uomo. Con un paio di colpi secchi sotto lo sterno, John gli liberò le vie respiratorie. Provato, ma capace di respirare in modo autonomo, l’uomo si accasciò fra le braccia di John, che lo aiutò a sdraiarsi sul pavimento, mettendolo su un fianco.

Un cameriere si avvicinò, solerte: “Sta arrivando l’ambulanza,” informò.

“Perfetto. Dovrebbe essere tutto passato, ma è il caso che si faccia visitare in pronto soccorso. Il pezzo che ha ostruito la gola potrebbe avere fatto qualche danno,” disse John alla donna.

“Grazie. Grazie dottore. Non so che cosa avremmo fatto, se non ci fosse stato lei,” lo ringraziò la donna.

John sorrise, imbarazzato. Non riuscì a spiegare che non fosse un medico, perché gli infermieri entrarono nel locale e si presero cura dell’uomo che era stato male.

 

 

Sherlock aveva osservato la scena attentamente. John si era comportato in modo sicuro e deciso, come se non avesse fatto altro nella propria vita che curare le persone. La manovra di Heimlich era insegnata in molti corsi di primo soccorso, ma la gente comune era restia a eseguirla e non così precisa e diretta nell’individuare il punto esatto su cui fare pressione. John, invece, non aveva avuto esitazioni. Aveva dato pochi ordini diretti e secchi, cui tutti si erano prontamente attenuti. Non c’era da meravigliarsi che quella donna lo avesse scambiato per un medico. Se non avesse saputo che era un artificiere, vedendolo in azione, Sherlock stesso avrebbe pensato che John fosse un dottore. Persino il modo in cui aveva dato gli ordini, faceva supporre che nell’esercito avesse avuto un grado più alto di sergente.

Qualcosa non quadrava. C’erano tante cose che facevano supporre che John potesse non essere chi gli avevano raccontato che fosse. Doveva indagare. Scoprire qualcosa di più sulla propria anima gemella. Risolvere il mistero che avvolgeva John Rowling poteva essere la strada che li avrebbe portati a trascorrere la loro vita insieme.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

C’è qualcuno che condivide i sospetti di Sherlock? C’è qualcuno che pensa che John non sia chi gli hanno detto di essere? Direi proprio tutti.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia. Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

The Globe Tavern è un locale che esiste veramente a Londra. Google aiuta moltissimo in queste ricerche.

 

A domani.

 

Ciao!

 

 

 

 


	6. Alla ricerca di John

I primi fiocchi di neve avevano cominciato a cadere su Londra, pigri e radi. Le luminarie brillavano e rendevano le persone allegre, perché le previsioni che avevano preannunciato un bianco Natale si stavano rivelando esatte. La gente camminava per la strada godendosi il freddo secco e sorridendo ai piccoli fiocchi di neve.

Sherlock Holmes si stava dirigendo verso Scotland Yard. Aveva salutato John, promettendogli di contattarlo appena avesse avuto qualche novità sul suo contratto prematrimoniale. Il consulente investigativo, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivolgersi a un avvocato. Il dubbio che la sua anima gemella non si chiamasse John Rowling gli stava rendendo impossibile pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa. Ogni volta che riesaminava il problema, arrivava alla stessa conclusione: il John Rowling, che lui conosceva, non era l’uomo di cui aveva letto il fascicolo. L’uomo con cui aveva fatto colazione doveva essere un medico. Dal resoconto sull’incidente ferroviario, che aveva letto, risultava che fosse morto un medico. Possibile che i genitori di John Rowling non si fossero accorti dello scambio di persona? Se se ne erano accorti, perché stavano portando avanti quella commedia? Per i soldi? Non aveva senso. Avrebbero potuto essere smascherati in qualsiasi momento. Sarebbe bastato che a John fosse tornata la memoria o che qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto, perché loro perdessero tutto.

Sherlock aveva deciso di non parlare a John della propria ipotesi, perché non voleva dargli false speranze, se si fosse rivelata sbagliata. Doveva indagare e scoprire tutto il possibile sull’incidente e sulla sua anima gemella. Ne andava del loro futuro insieme e lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non perdere l’altra metà di se stesso.

 

 

**Alla ricerca di John**

 

 

Il taxi si stava dirigendo verso Scotland Yard più lentamente di quanto Sherlock avrebbe voluto. Erano caduti solo pochi millimetri di neve, ma il traffico ne stava risentendo. La gente sembrava essere impegnata ad ammirare la neve che cadeva, più che a guidare, quasi fosse stata la prima nevicata da millenni! Sherlock era irritato, ma non poteva fare nulla per velocizzare il percorso. Quando arrivarono davanti a Scotland Yard, Sherlock pagò il taxista e scese velocemente dall’auto, quasi correndo verso l’edificio. Per pochi secondi il giovane Holmes aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di rivolgersi a Mycroft, ma non voleva avere debiti con il fratello, quindi aveva optato per chiedere informazioni al cognato, con cui si sarebbe sicuramente sdebitato risolvendo uno dei casi noiosi che gli avrebbe proposto.

La sala agenti antistante l’ufficio di Gregory Lestrade era tranquilla. I poliziotti in servizio stavano redigendo rapporti, facendo ricerche o chiacchierando della partita di calcio del giorno prima. Sembrava che anche i criminali avessero deciso di prendersi qualche giorno di vacanza, in vista delle feste di Natale. Oppure stavano pianificando i colpi che avrebbero messo a segno ai danni dei turisti e dei londinesi, che avrebbero affollato piazze, strade e negozi della capitale inglese. Gli agenti rivolsero appena lo sguardo verso Sherlock. Erano abituati a vederlo comparire in ufficio e non facevano molto caso al suo passaggio.

Sherlock spalancò la porta dell’ufficio di Greg senza nemmeno bussare e si fermò davanti alla scrivania, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo cappotto nero e lungo: “Voglio vedere il fascicolo sull’incidente ferroviario della settimana scorsa,” pretese, senza tanti preamboli.

Greg alzò gli occhi dal monitor del computer e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Il tono di voce era più curioso che arrabbiato o seccato per l’intrusione: “Perché ti interessa quell’incidente ferroviario? Non c’è nulla di misterioso. È stato dimostrato che il pezzo, che ha causato il deragliamento, si è rotto perché era usurato.”

Sherlock fissò il cognato, incerto su che cosa rispondere. Non sapeva fino a che punto lo avrebbe aiutato nella sua ricerca se avesse capito che stava tentando di mandare a monte il matrimonio fra Sebastian Moran e John Rowling. Mycroft non sembrava contrario alla cosa, ma Greg avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse sbagliato intromettersi in un legame per cui era già stato sottoscritto un contratto legale, regolarmente depositato. Dalle poche ricerche che aveva fatto, aveva scoperto che il fatto che lui e John fossero anime gemelle non annullava automaticamente il contratto.

Greg continuava a fissare il cognato, immobile. Per nulla intenzionato a fornirgli un fascicolo, che non aveva alcun diritto di esigere di vedere, a meno che non gli avesse fornito un valido motivo per violare le regole di Scotland Yard.

Sherlock si lasciò cadere scompostamente sulla sedia, davanti alla scrivania: “Mycroft che cosa ti raccontato di John Rowling?” Domandò, in tono secco.

“Che siete anime gemelle. È un peccato che John abbia già firmato il contratto con Moran. My teme che sarà complicato annullare le nozze. Moran non è certo l’uomo più altruista del regno. Tuo fratello pensa, comunque, che la presenza della tua anima gemella non potrà che farti del bene e farà qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per aiutarti.”

“Sì, certo. Come no. Il mio caro fratello si schiererà contro un pari del regno per me,” sbuffò Sherlock, in tono sarcastico.

Greg allungò le braccia sulla scrivania, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé: “Qui lo dico e qui lo nego. Tuo fratello tiene molto a te. Esattamente come _tu_ tieni molto a lui.”

Sherlock emise un verso di disgusto: “Sei il solito sentimentale, Gary. Ormai avresti dovuto capire che mio fratello è il mio peggior nemico… e viceversa.”

Greg scosse la testa. Era inutile dilungarsi in questo discorso con i fratelli Holmes. Ormai aveva imparato che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai ammesso quali fossero i reali sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Con un sospiro rassegnato, rivolse la propria attenzione al computer e cercò un file, che mandò in stampa: “Questo è tutto ciò che abbiamo. Dato che si è trattato di un incidente, non abbiamo svolto indagini approfondite. Ci sono, comunque, i dati dei feriti e delle vittime.”

Sherlock si alzò, prese le stampe e uscì dall’ufficio di Greg, senza ringraziare. L’ispettore sorrise e prese in mano il proprio cellulare, appoggiato sulla scrivania, accanto alla tastiera del computer:

 

[15.59] Sherlock si sta veramente impegnando per unirsi al signor Rowling.

 

La risposta arrivò in pochi secondi:

 

[16.00] Vorrei solo che dall’altra parte non ci fosse Sebastian Moran. Perché Sherlock è venuto da te?

 

[16.01] Sta indagando sull’incidente ferroviario in cui è stato coinvolto Rowling. Ovviamente non mi ha spiegato perché.

 

[16.02] Anthea sta cercando informazioni. Ti farò sapere se scopre qualcosa di interessante così potrai passarlo a Sherlock.

 

Greg scosse la testa e sospirò:

 

[16.03] Perché mai dovresti far sapere a tuo fratello che lo stai aiutando?

 

[16.04] Perché non me lo ha chiesto. Devo andare. Ho una riunione.

 

 

Sherlock lesse il resoconto dell’incidente mentre un altro taxi lo stava portando a casa di Harriet Watson. La donna era la sorella del dottor John Watson, ex medico militare, deceduto nell’incidente a seguito delle gravissime ferite riportate: “ _Stesso nome. Stessa età,”_ constatò Sherlock. Nel file erano elencati anche i nomi dei feriti. Oltre a John Rowling c’erano un’altra trentina di persone, che si trovavano tutte sulla carrozza che era deragliata. Era stata una fortuna che l’incidente avesse interessato seriamente un unico vagone, mentre negli altri c’erano stati solo contusi.

Harriet Watson abitava in una zona periferica di Londra. Era un quartiere degradato, i cui palazzi avevano visto anni migliori e avevano tutti bisogno di una urgente ristrutturazione. Sherlock salì le scale che separavano il marciapiede dalla porta di ingresso di una palazzina di quattro piani. In origine, la facciata esterna doveva essere stata di colore verde chiaro, ma ora era solo una parete scrostata. Il portone era aperto e dava su un ingresso buio e dall’odore nauseabondo. L’ascensore era subito davanti a lui, ma era fuori servizio. Sherlock guardò le cassette della posta. Su molte non c’erano nomi. Forse gli appartamenti erano vuoti oppure gli abitanti non volevano fare sapere che loro vivessero lì. Per fortuna, su una delle cassette c’era un adesivo logoro con scritto “H. WATSON”, al 3C.

Sherlock si infilò per le scale, evitando accuratamente di toccare le pareti e il corrimano. Nelle scale c’erano tanti odori, che riportarono la mente del giovane Holmes ai giorni in cui si drogava, nascondendosi in posti come quello. Il 3C era una porta anonima. Sherlock bussò. Per qualche minuto non sentì movimenti. Bussò ancora. Passi strascicati si avvicinarono alla porta. Lo spioncino venne spostato e Sherlock capì che qualcuno lo stava squadrando. La porta si aprì quel tanto che le permetteva la catenella.

“È molto presto, per un lavoretto, ma se mi lasci il tempo di vestirmi, sarò a tua completa disposizione, tesoro,” gli sussurrò con voce rauca una donna dall’età indefinibile.

Sherlock arricciò il naso, con disgusto. Anche a quella distanza poteva sentire che la donna avesse bevuto:

“Non sono qui per un lavoretto, ma per avere informazioni.”                                                                                           

“Chi sei? Che cosa vuoi?” Domandò la donna, diventando diffidente.

Sherlock intravide appena un occhio azzurro, con le borse accentuate: “Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes, signora Watson. Vorrei parlarle di suo fratello John.”

La donna scoppiò a ridere. Era una risata secca, che non esprimeva allegria, ma rammarico e rimpianto: “Nessuno mi chiama signora Watson, tesoro. E hai fatto tanta strada per nulla. Mio fratello John ha risolto tutti i suoi problemi. È morto la settimana scorsa.”

“Ne è sicura? Ha riconosciuto il suo corpo?”

“Quello che ne rimaneva.”

“Quando è andata all’obitorio, era sobria o ubriaca?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono secco.

I lineamenti della donna si indurirono: “Non sono affari tuoi, saputello. John è morto. È andato. Pace all’anima sua. Mi ha lasciata sola, come ha sempre fatto in vita sua, il piccolo bastardo egoista. Lui era il grande dottore. Doveva salvare il mondo, ma non aveva tempo per prendersi cura di me,” ringhiò Harriet.

“Oppure si è stancato di risolvere i suoi problemi al suo posto,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Non starò qui a farmi insultare da te, damerino. Hai avuto la tua risposta. Il mio fratellino è morto. Non ho più nessuno per cui valga la pena vivere. Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi morta io. John, almeno, aiutava le persone. Io trascino la mia vita, in attesa della morte. Vattene! E non farti vedere mai più!” Urlò Harriet, sbattendo la porta.

Sherlock sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto altro da quella donna. Rimise le mani in tasca e lasciò l’edificio, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

 

Mentre il taxi lo portava da casa di Harriet Watson all’obitorio, Sherlock era molto irritato. Il viaggio si era rivelato completamento inutile. Quella donna era un’alcolizzata, evidentemente abbandonata dalla propria anima gemella, stanca di convivere con un coniuge che era sempre ubriaco. Harriet non gli sarebbe mai stata di alcun aiuto per dimostrare che la sua anima gemella fosse John Watson, non John Rowling. Probabilmente sarebbe stato inutile andare anche all’obitorio, ma non poteva sapere da dove sarebbe arrivato un qualsiasi indizio che potesse avvalorare la sua ipotesi. Doveva battere tutte le piste.

L’obitorio era un luogo familiare, in cui si era sempre trovato a proprio agio. I morti non gli facevano paura. Non potevano ferirlo, a differenza dei vivi. Molly Hooper stava eseguendo un’autopsia e lo accolse con un sorriso timido: “Buongiorno, Sherlock. Sei in cerca di parti anatomiche per qualche esperimento?”

“No. Chi ha eseguito l’autopsia su John Watson?” Domandò, senza nemmeno salutare.

Molly lo fissò stranita per qualche secondo, tentando di ricordare di chi stesse parlando.

“John Watson. Ex medico militare. Una delle quattro vittime dell’incidente ferroviario della settimana scorsa,” spiegò Sherlock, in tono sbrigativo e nervoso.

“Ah, sì, ricordo. Povera sorella. Piangeva disperatamente. Non ha più nessuno. I genitori sono morti e…”

“E la sua anima gemella la ha lasciata perché beve, sì lo so. Era sola? Hai svolto un test del DNA? Qualcun altro ha riconosciuto il cadavere o il riconoscimento è stato fatto solo da quell’alcolizzata di Harriet Watson?” Sherlock la interruppe bruscamente.

Molly era abituata ai modi sbrigativi di Sherlock e non si offese per il suo comportamento: “C’era un uomo con lei. Era il patrigno di un caro amico di Watson, che viaggiava con lui quel giorno. Si chiamava…”

“Trent Davemport!” Sbottò Sherlock, interessato.

“Sì. Esatto. Proprio lui. La signora Watson faceva fatica a stare in piedi. Aveva gli occhi annebbiati… ecco… sembrava…”

“Ubriaca. Puoi dirlo. Non ti può sentire né offendersi. Continua,” la sollecitò Holmes, impaziente.

“Lei non sembrava sicura. Continuava a dire che non vedeva il fratello da anni. Era fuggito da casa appena diciottenne, per arruolarsi nell’esercito. Devono avere avuto un’adolescenza difficile. L’uomo le rispose che se avesse riconosciuto il corpo, l’esercito le avrebbe versato la pensione del fratello, come sua unica parente vivente.”

“E la cara Harriet Watson ha immediatamente riconosciuto il fratello,” concluse Sherlock, con un sorriso entusiasta sulle labbra.

“Beh, sì,” ammise Molly, perplessa.

“E tu non hai eseguito alcun test del DNA.”

“Non ce ne era bisogno. La vittima era stata identificata da due conoscenti. La causa della morte era lampante. Non c’era bisogno di procedere con ulteriori esami. Ho consegnato il corpo alle onoranze funebri incaricate dalla sorella. Come da prassi,” borbottò Molly, sulla difensiva.

“Lo hanno cremato, vero?”

“Sì. La sorella ha detto…”

“… che era volontà del defunto. Certo. Comodo,” tagliò corto Sherlock. Senza aggiungere altro, si girò per andare verso la porta. La sua teoria era finalmente avvalorata da una prova. Circostanziale, certo, ma pur sempre una prova.

 

 

Le ore seguenti trascorsero tediose e infruttuose. Sherlock aveva deciso di interrogare i passeggeri che viaggiavano nella stessa carrozza dei due ex militari, per capire se qualcuno potesse confermare che il sopravvissuto fosse John Watson. La neve stava ricoprendo le strade e spostarsi da una parte all’altra di Londra stava diventando sempre più lento. Alcuni dei viaggiatori vivevano fuori città ed erano tornati alle loro case. Sherlock li avrebbe contatti telefonicamente, anche se odiava telefonare. I testimoni che vivevano a Londra erano stati inutili. Avevano notato i due giovani uomini biondi, soprattutto perché sembravano gemelli, ma nulla di più. La donna, da cui stava andando, era l’ultima della sua lista. Il giorno dell'incidente viaggiava con il figlio, di ritorno da una visita alla madre. Sherlock si stava scoraggiando. Per convincere John a sottoporsi a un test del DNA doveva trovare prove convincenti, non solo una teoria fondata su un complotto. C’era una domanda, che continuava a martellargli la mente, cui non sapeva dare una risposta: Trent Davemport e sua moglie come pensavano di portare avanti la loro truffa? John poteva riacquistare la memoria in qualsiasi momento o qualcuno poteva riconoscerlo. Era questo il punto debole della sua ipotesi. Se avesse trovato una risposta soddisfacente a questa domanda, avrebbe convinto tutti della bontà della sua teoria. La casa era di periferia, ma molto più accogliente e curata di quella di Harriet Watson. Quando suonò alla porta, si presentò ad aprire una giovane donna sorridente, che lo fissò con curiosità.

“Buonasera. Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes e sto facendo delle ricerche su una delle vittime dell’incidente ferroviario della scorsa settimana,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta.

“Prego, si accomodi – lo invitò la donna, in tono triste – Posso offrirle qualcosa? Un tea? Un caffè?”

“No, grazie. Solo poche domande. Nella sua carrozza c’erano due uomini. Uno si chiamava John Rowling e l’altro John Watson…”

“Il dottore, certo. Un giovane gentile e premuroso. Mi è tanto dispiaciuto leggere che fosse morto,” lo interruppe la donna, con un sorriso malinconico.

“Lei conosceva John Watson?” Una piccola speranza accese nella mente di Sherlock.

“Non prima del viaggio. Mio figlio Mark si è fatto male, appena prima dell’incidente. Il dottor Watson è stato così gentile da medicarlo.”

“Quindi il dottore era vicino a voi, quando c’è stato l’incidente?”

“Sì. Aveva terminato di medicare Mark e gli stavo facendo gli auguri per il suo matrimonio, quando il vagone è deragliato.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si allargarono per la sorpresa: “Gli auguri per il suo matrimonio?”

“Il dottor Watson indossava un anello di fidanzamento, di quelli dati ai sostituti delle anime gemelle.”

“Lei ne è sicura al cento per cento? John Watson indossava un anello di fidanzamento?”

“Ne sono sicurissima. È l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo parlato prima dell’incidente. Non lo dimenticherò mai. Il promesso sposo del dottor Watson è davvero un uomo sfortunato. Prima ha perso la propria anima gemella, poi il suo sostituto. Poveretto… chissà come starà soffrendo…”

“Oh, sì, davvero molto. Grazie per il suo prezioso. Devo andare,” Sherlock volò fuori dalla casa, in cerca di un taxi. Ora aveva una prova. Dalle notizie, che aveva raccolto su John Watson, sapeva che l’uomo non era fidanzato con nessuno. Evidentemente, per qualche arcano motivo, al momento dell’incidente John Watson indossava l’anello di John Rowling. Ora aveva un testimone dello scambio di persona e poteva parlarne con John. La felicità era veramente vicina.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Si sta alzando un leggero velo sulla fumosa identità di John. Sherlock riuscirà a convivere John a fare il test del DNA? Il matrimonio sarà annullato?

Se volete farmi sapere che cosa pensate della storia, per me sarà un piacere leggere quello che scriverete.

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui. 

 

A domani.

 

Ciao!

 

 


	7. Sogno di una notte di mezzo inverno

La sera era calata su Londra. La neve stava scendendo sempre più fitta, ricoprendo le strade, i giardini e i tetti delle case. I suoni erano attenuati dallo strato candido. Sherlock era completamente indifferente allo spettacolo offerto dai bianchi fiocchi, che scendevano danzando dal cielo. Mentre il suo taxi stava dirigendosi verso il 221B di Baker Street, lui digitava freneticamente un messaggio sul proprio cellulare:

 

[21.38] Dobbiamo incontrarci. Subito. 221B Baker Street. Ottime notizie. SH

 

John lesse il messaggio e sorrise. Sherlock doveva avere trovato una soluzione al loro problema. Era stato veramente rapido. Attraverso il loro neonato legame, John aveva percepito la frustrazione e la delusione crescere in Sherlock. Lui stesso era avvilito a causa della situazione. Gli sembrava di essere rinchiuso in una gabbia dorata, da cui fosse impossibile fuggire. Ora la sua anima gemella era ottimista e piena di speranza. John non sapeva che cosa Sherlock avesse scoperto o a quale cavillo potessero appellarsi per impedire il matrimonio, ma anche lui era pervaso da un nuovo sentimento di fiducia nel futuro:

 

[21.40] Cercherò di arrivare il prima possibile. Il tempo di trovare un taxi che mi porti fino a te. JW

 

John si infilò il cappotto, mise il cellulare in tasca e uscì dalla stanza d’albergo, in cui viveva da quando era stato dimesso dall’ospedale, in attesa di sposare Sebastian Moran. Trovare un taxi non fu difficile, ma il tragitto fra l’hotel e Baker Street sembrò interminabile.

 

 

**Sogno di una notte di mezzo inverno**

 

 

Quando il taxi si fermò, davanti alla sua destinazione, John scese e si fermò un attimo sul marciapiede per studiare l’edificio in cui viveva Sherlock Holmes. La palazzina aveva due piani e un aspetto curato. La zona sembrava tranquilla. In quel momento non c’era molta gente in giro, ma poteva essere a causa della neve.

“ _Ti piacerà vivere qui_ ,” l’allegra voce di Sherlock esplose nella mente di John, che abbassò lo sguardo sulla porta. Sherlock era sull’uscio e aspettava che John entrasse, con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra rosse.

“Mi hai aspettato dietro la porta per tutto questo tempo?” Domandò John, fra il sorpreso e il divertito.

“Non proprio,” rispose Sherlock, vago.

L’uscio del 221A si aprì. La signora Hudson indossava un cappotto e scarponcini adatti alla neve. Fissò i due giovani stupita: “Oh. Scusate. Non ho sentito suonare il campanello.”

“Saluti la signora Turner per me,” ribatté Sherlock sbrigativo, infilandosi per le scale.

John sorrise alla donna, imbarazzato: “John Rowling. Sono… un amico di Sherlock,” si presentò, allungando una mano.

La signora Hudson strinse la mano e rivolse al giovane uomo biondo un sorriso radioso: “Martha Hudson. Sono la padrona di casa. Come sono contenta di conoscerla! Non ha idea di quanto quel ragazzo abbia bisogno di un amico. Può sembrare un po’ scorbutico, maleducato, insensibile e pieno di sé, ma, in fondo in fondo, ha un cuore d’oro. Lo scoprirà anche lei, se avrà la pazienza di vedere oltre la sua maschera,” sussurrò la donna, in tono complice.

“Io la penso già come lei.”

“Bene! Allora ci rivedremo e le preparerò un po’ di tea e biscotti. Ora vado. La signora Turner, la mia vicina, mi aspetta per giocare a carte. Buona serata, caro.”

“JOHN!” L’urlo arrivò dal piano superiore, impaziente.

“Buona serata, signora Hudson,” ricambiò John e salì rapidamente le scale. Si trovò su un pianerottolo. La porta dell’appartamento era spalancata. John entrò e si trovò davanti il caos. Percepì l’imbarazzo di Sherlock, che si affrettò a spostare alcune carte dal divano al ripiano della scrivania, come se questo potesse far apparire la stanza più ordinata.

“Scommetto che tu sai perfettamente dove sia ogni cosa che ti serva,” ridacchiò John.

“Infatti,” sospirò Sherlock, sollevato dal sentire che John non fosse deluso dal modo in cui teneva l’appartamento: “Quando verrai ad abitare qui, farò in modo che ci sia più ordine,” promise.

John entrò e chiuse la porta. Davanti al camino c’erano due poltrone. Su una c’era un cuscino, la cui stoffa riproduceva la bandiera inglese. John si andò a sedere su quella, come se fosse stato richiamato dalla bandiera, che aveva servito per anni.

“Allora? Che cosa hai scoperto?” Domandò, curioso.

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona di fronte, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia e congiungendo le mani davanti a sé: “John Watson,” rispose semplicemente.

John lo fissò, attendendo che Sherlock continuasse a parlare. Passarono un paio di minuti, prima che John capisse che Sherlock non avrebbe aggiunto altro: “John Watson? Dovrei conoscerlo?”

“Davvero non ti dice nulla? Prova a pensarci,” Sherlock era deluso, ma tentò di incoraggiare John.

L’uomo biondo cercò di frugare nella propria memoria, ma era tutto come sempre: nebuloso, inafferrabile. Ogni tanto aveva l’impressione che la nebbia sul suo passato stesse per aprirsi e mostrare la luce, ma era sempre un’illusione. Quando tentava di afferrare un ricordo, questo gli sfuggiva, come sabbia fra le dita di una mano. Sherlock percepì la frustrazione di John e gli si strinse il cuore. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare che cosa volesse dire non ricordare nulla. Anche se c’erano avvenimenti, cose e persone (sì persino persone) di cui avrebbe voluto perdere ogni memoria, non sapere nulla del proprio passato sarebbe stato devastante.

“Ciò che siamo lo dobbiamo alle esperienze vissute nella nostra vita. Come possiamo vivere, se non sappiamo chi siamo?” Domandò John, con un sospiro.

“Il Capitano John H. Watson era un ufficiale medico. Ha svolto il proprio servizio in Afghanistan, fino a quando è stato rimpatriato e congedato con onore, a seguito di una grave ferita riportata a una spalla,” spiegò Sherlock, nel tono più neutro possibile.

John portò la mano destra alla spalla sinistra e la massaggiò, quasi sovrappensiero: “Anche io ho una cicatrice alla spalla sinistra. Devo essermela fatta in guerra, visto che la rimarginazione della ferita è troppo avanzata per essere stata causata dall’incidente ferroviario.”

“Davvero? – domandò Sherlock con entusiasmo – Quindi abbiamo un’altra prova!”

“Un’altra prova di che cosa?” Ribatté John, sorpreso.

“Ora ascoltami attentamente e fammi parlare senza interrompere. Due persone viaggiano su un treno, dirette a Londra. John Rowling e John Watson. I due uomini si assomigliano tanto da sembrare gemelli. Si conoscono perché entrambi hanno prestato servizio nell’esercito. John Rowling è un artificiere ed è fidanzato con Sebastian Moran. John Watson è un dottore e sta venendo a Londra perché ha trovato lavoro in una clinica medica. Non è fidanzato. Entrambi sono sulla carrozza che deraglia. Uno muore, l’altro sopravvive, ma perde la memoria. Chi è morto? Chi è sopravvissuto?”

Sherlock si fermò. Aveva parlato a voce bassa e in modo velocissimo. John lo fissò perplesso, avendo compreso che cosa implicasse la domanda di Sherlock: “Io non posso essere John Watson. Portavo al dito l’anello di Moran. Inoltre, mia madre e il mio patrigno mi hanno riconosciuto. Perché dovrebbero mentire sulla mia identità, quando potrebbero essere facilmente smascherati?”

“Posso rispondere parzialmente alle tue obiezioni. Ho trovato una testimone, una donna che viaggiava con suo figlio nella vostra stessa carrozza, che ha visto un anello di fidanzamento al dito del dottor John Watson. La donna è sicurissima che fosse lui, perché ha medicato il figlio, che si era fatto male. Non so dirti perché Watson portasse l’anello di fidanzamento di Rowling. Eppure lo aveva lui, appena prima dell’incidente. Il dottore non ha fatto in tempo a restituirlo all’amico. Tu portavi l’anello, quando sei stato estratto dalle lamiere del vagone. John Watson aveva l’anello al dito pochi secondi prima del deragliamento. Tu _devi per forza_ essere John Watson! È un ragionamento logico,” concluse Sherlock, scrollando le spalle.

“Questo posso concedertelo, ma come spieghi la menzogna dei Davemport? Che senso ha mentire, quando possono essere facilmente smascherati? Basterebbe che mi tornasse la memoria. I medici non hanno mai escluso che non possa accadere.”

“Soldi. Hai letto il contratto. Se John Rowling non sposasse Sebastian Moran, la famiglia Davemport si troverebbe sul lastrico. Tutto ciò che hanno appartiene a Moran. Senza il matrimonio perderebbero la casa e il lavoro. Loro hanno tutti gli interessi a tenere in vita John Rowling. Forse pensano che, se ti tornasse la memoria, tu accetteresti di aiutarli. Probabilmente ti lascerebbero una parte dei loro beni.”

John rifletté per qualche minuto, in silenzio, fissando il fuoco che saltellava nel caminetto. Se lui fosse stato veramente un’altra persona, poteva mandare a monte il matrimonio senza alcun rimorso. Non era compito suo prendersi cura della famiglia Davemport. Non potevano pretendere che lui rinunciasse a vivere con la propria anima gemella per qualcuno che per lui non era niente. Era troppo bello per essere vero: “La tua teoria non sarà sufficiente a fare annullare il matrimonio. Non credo proprio che Sebastian si farebbe convincere da un ragionamento che è logico certo, ma che non è suffragato da prove materiali.”

“Ovviamente. Esiste, però, il test del DNA. Potrei domandare a mio fratello Mycroft di usare la propria influenza per ottenere i risultati il prima possibile. Forse riusciremmo ad avere un esito anche prima delle nozze, ma sarebbe meglio se Moran accettasse di rinviare il matrimonio, anche solo di una settimana. In questo modo, avremmo il tempo di effettuare con calma un esame e scoprire chi tu sia veramente.”

“Chiederesti davvero a tuo fratello di aiutarci? Lo stesso fratello di cui hai detto che non possiamo fidarci?”

“Suo marito asserisce che Mycroft tenga a me. Chissà. Se Greg avesse ragione… e poi è Natale. Questo potrebbe persino influenzare il cuore di ghiaccio di mio fratello,” sogghignò Sherlock, con un sorriso sfrontato.

John emise una risata strozzata, ma tornò subito serio: “Domani mattina parlerò con Sebastian e farò di tutto per cercare di convincerlo a rinviare le nozze. Ora, sarà meglio che io torni in hotel,” terminò John, alzandosi dalla poltrona. Era riluttante a salutare Sherlock, ma avevano un piano e John aveva deciso di essere ottimista. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

“Tutto andrà bene,” sussurrò Sherlock, in tono basso e suadente.

John stava per ribattere, quando la porta di aprì e apparve la signora Hudson, completamente coperta di neve: “Oh, caro. Per fortuna è ancora qui. Non so dove lei abiti, ma temo che le sarà difficile andare da qualsiasi parte. Erano anni che non si vedeva una nevicata come questa a Londra. Le auto non riescono a circolare e la metropolitana è stata costretta a sospendere il servizio, perché molte zone della città sono rimaste senza luce. Le conviene trascorrere la notte qui. Sono sicura che domani mattina tutti i problemi saranno risolti e potrà tornare a casa in sicurezza.”

“Oh… io non…”

“Il divano è molto comodo e ho delle coperte,” Sherlock si affrettò a offrire una soluzione.

John passò lo sguardo dalla signora Hudson a Sherlock. I loro visi erano sorridenti. Invitanti. John scrollò le spalle: “Che divano sia. Sarà sempre più comodo delle panchine gelide della metropolitana.”

“GraziesignoraHudsonpuòandarepensoatuttoio!” esalò Sherlock in un unico fiato.

“Buonanotte, ragazzi,” sorrise la donna, sorniona, lasciando soli i due uomini.

“Coperta e cuscino,” elencò Sherlock, precipitandosi verso la propria stanza e tornando velocemente. John si era tolto le scarpe e si sdraiò sul divano. Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma non ne avesse il coraggio.

“Tu non vai a letto? È tardi. Devi essere stanco anche tu,” domandò John.

Sherlock non rispose subito, ma si prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti. John percepiva il desiderio di Sherlock e sentiva la domanda che l’altro non osava porre né a voce alta né tramite il legame. John gli fece un cenno, invitante: “Sei così magro, che staremo comodi anche in due, su questo divano,” sogghignò.

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a John e coprì entrambi con la coperta.

“Buonanotte, Sherlock.”

“Buonanotte, John.”

Rimasero in silenzio. Solo il fuoco nel caminetto crepitava pigramente. La neve continuava a cadere su Londra, avvolgendola in un candito abbraccio, mentre John e Sherlock si addormentavano con il sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Non fatevi influenzare dall’ottimismo di Sherlock. Anche nelle fiabe migliori, gli innamorati devono lottare e soffrire un po’, prima di arrivare al lieto fine.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo. 

 

Come sapete, le recensioni sono sempre gradite.

 

A domani.

 

Ciao!


	8. Parole stonate

Le prime luci dell’alba trovarono Londra coperta di neve. Tutto sembrava più lento e silenzioso. Il cinguettio degli uccellini infreddoliti. Le ruote delle poche auto che si avventuravano per le strade, ripulite durante la notte, ma costeggiate da basse colline di neve sporca, che le rendeva più strette. Il sole fece timidamente capolino fra le bianche nuvole, che promettevano nuove nevicate.

Sherlock non prestava attenzione all’ovattato silenzio che avvolgeva la città. Ogni suo senso era concentrato sull’uomo dormiente, che stringeva fra le braccia. Ascoltava il suo respiro. Il battito del suo cuore. Lo strano piccolo rumore emesso dalle labbra semiaperte.

Quando aveva capito che John si era profondamente addormentato, Sherlock aveva osato circondarlo con le braccia e stringerlo delicatamente a sé. John non si era svegliato. Non aveva tentato di liberarsi dall’abbraccio. Aveva continuato a dormire, tranquillo e rilassato. Sherlock lo aveva presto seguito nel mondo dei sogni e si era svegliato alle prime luci dell’alba.

Nessuno dei due si era mosso.

Sherlock aveva sorriso. Era la prima volta in vita sua che si sentiva a proprio agio in prossimità di un altro essere umano. Generalmente non amava essere toccato o abbracciato da qualcuno né toccare o abbracciare le persone, salvo che questo non fosse indispensabile per risolvere un caso. Sherlock Holmes poteva fare e sopportare qualsiasi cosa per il Lavoro.

John, però, non rientrava nella generica categoria “persone”.

Era così giusto e naturale toccarlo e abbracciarlo, che Sherlock sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione per ore, senza annoiarsi. Anzi. Era stato costretto ad allontanare il pensiero di come si sarebbe sentito quando John avesse lasciato Baker Street per andare a parlare con Moran. Strinse John leggermente più forte a sé. Provava un leggero senso di possessività verso John. Era la _sua_ anima gemella. Nessuno doveva osare separarli. Ora capiva perché alcune persone arrivassero a uccidere per amore di qualcuno. Ora lo avrebbe fatto lui stesso.

Uccidere per John.

Morire per John.

E la cosa non lo spaventava. Sentiva che entrambe le cose sarebbero state giuste. Per questo le  labbra di Sherlock Holmes erano piegate in un sorriso dolce e pieno di affetto.

 

 

**Parole stonate**

 

 

La signora Hudson salì le scale che portavano al 221B con attenzione. Sul vassoio aveva due tazze, una teiera, zucchero, latte, limone e biscotti. Era il suo servizio migliore. Si era alzata presto per preparare i biscotti. Il giovane John era un ragazzo ben educato, che avrebbe sicuramente influenzato positivamente Sherlock, smussando i lati spigolosi del suo carattere. La signora Hudson era molto affezionata a Sherlock, ma ne vedeva tutti i difetti, proprio come una buona madre. Se John aveva deciso di trascorrere la notte a Baker Street, senza opporre troppa resistenza al suo invito, non si era certo fatto né spaventare né scoraggiare dai modi di Sherlock. L’ipotesi che il suo inquilino si fosse comportato in modo più civile ed educato, per non fare scappare, John era da scartare. Sherlock era Sherlock, sempre e comunque. Quindi, sicuramente era stato John a vedere il cuore di Sherlock, andando oltre i suoi modi bruschi e scortesi. D’altra parte, salvo essere un santo, John poteva spazientirsi e decidere di non tornare più a Baker Street. Non doveva succedere. Lei avrebbe fatto la propria parte per trattenerlo. Tutti sapevano che per arrivare al cuore di un uomo bisognava passare per il suo stomaco. Anche se la signora Hudson ripeteva di essere la padrona di casa e non la governante di Sherlock, poteva fare il piccolo sacrificio di preparare la colazione, se questo significava che John sarebbe rimasto in quella casa. Inoltre, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con Sherlock per evitare che ne approfittasse, lei adorava prendersi cura del proprio inquilino e sarebbe stata felicissima di viziare anche John.

Arrivata in cima alle scale, appoggiò l’orecchio alla porta. Dall’altra parte c’era silenzio. Bussò leggermente all’uscio e lo aprì: “Yoohoo! C’è qualcuno che ha fame?” Domandò allegramente.

“Ssshh! John sta ancora dormendo!” Sibilò Sherlock, sottovoce.

John si scosse e aprì gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, non riconoscendo il luogo in cui si trovava. La sensazione più strana, però, era sentirsi stretto a qualcuno. L’odore dell’altro era piacevole. Un misto di muschio, tea e nicotina. John non ricordava di essersi mai destato sentendosi così piacevolmente al sicuro. Sbuffò, quando gli tornò in mente che, in realtà, non aveva molti termini di paragone, dato che i suoi ricordi risalivano alla settimana precedente. Le braccia si allontanarono di scatto, insieme al corpo che gli aveva fatto da cuscino. Con un tonfo sordo, Sherlock si trovò seduto sul pavimento. John provò un certo disappunto, come se fosse stato abbandonato: “ _Perché sei andato via?”_ Brontolò, guardando Sherlock in quegli occhi di un azzurro così chiaro da essere quasi trasparenti.

“ _Non volevo infastidirti_ ,” rispose Sherlock, dispiaciuto.

“ _Non mi_ _stavi infastidendo. Anzi. Era piacevole averti vicino.”_

“ _Davvero?_ ” Sorrise Sherlock, incoraggiato dalla frase di John.

“ _Davvero,_ ” confermò John, con un sorriso sincero.

“Siete anime gemelle!” Esplose la signora Hudson, di cui i due uomini si erano dimenticati la presenza. Entrambi si irrigidirono, ma la signora continuò, in tono ciarliero: “Non negate, ragazzi. Riconosco lo sguardo di due persone che comunicano telepaticamente, quando lo vedo.”

Sherlock sospirò, rassegnato: “Signora Hudson, dovrebbe tenere la cosa per sé. La situazione è un po’ complicata e vorremmo aspettare, prima di rendere ufficiale e pubblico il nostro legame.”

“Sarò muta come un pesce. Se avete bisogno di un complice, per qualsiasi cosa, contate su di me. Sarà divertente ed eccitante. E anche così romantico,” terminò, in tono quasi sognante.

John si alzò dal divano e intervenne velocemente, prima che Sherlock sbottasse sul lato romantico del loro rapporto: “Grazie per la comprensione, signora Hudson. E per la colazione. Mi dia pure il vassoio, penserò io a riordinare appena avremo finito.”

“Sei proprio un bravo ragazzo. Sei stato fortunato, Sherlock,” aggiunse la donna, lanciando al giovane Holmes un’occhiata ammonitrice che voleva dire: _“Guai a te se lo fai scappare!”_

Sherlock emise uno sbuffo quasi disgustato, ma la signora Hudson salutò sorridente e lasciò soli i due uomini.

“Vieni a fare colazione. Questi biscotti hanno un aspetto delizioso,” sorrise John.

Sherlock si alzò da terra e raggiunse John in cucina. Il tea era nelle tazze.

“Vengo con te da Moran,” esordì Sherlock, come se non ci fossero possibilità di replica.

“No. Tu resterai qui,” ribatté John, con pazienza.

“Perché?” Ringhiò Sherlock, a denti stretti.

“Perché la tua presenza potrebbe complicare le cose. Da solo avrò più possibilità di far ragionare Moran,” insisté John.

Sherlock incrociò le braccia sul petto, pronto a puntare i piedi pur di ottenere quello che voleva. John riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che voleva increspargli le labbra: “Quello di oggi potrebbe essere solo il primo round con Moran. Se lo irritiamo, potrebbe intestardirsi a ostacolarci anche solo per una questione di principio. Abbi fiducia in me. Andrà tutto bene.”

“E sia. Facciamo quello che vuoi tu,” si arrese Sherlock, in tono lamentoso.

“Mangia,” ordinò John, mettendo un biscotto in bocca a Sherlock. Il consulente investigativo ne morse un piccolo angolo, con un sorriso irriverente: “Vedi che ho ragione io? Potrai anche non ricordarti chi tu sia, ma sai dare gli ordini come solo un capitano può fare!”

John lo fissò negli occhi per qualche secondo e scoppiarono a ridere insieme.

 

 

Era ancora quella risata che John aveva nelle orecchie e nella mente, mentre il taxi si fermava davanti alla villa in cui viveva Sebastian Moran. Scese e pagò il taxista, fermandosi davanti al grande cancello in ferro battuto, chiuso. John si chiese vagamente perché Sherlock si fosse arreso così facilmente. Era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto insistere di più affinché non andasse da lui con Moran. Probabilmente, aveva deciso di rimanere a casa per cercare informazioni sul suo futuro marito, in modo da trovare qualcosa che lo costringesse a lasciarlo andare. John respirò profondamente, si strinse nelle spalle e irrigidì la schiena.

Era pronto per la battaglia.

Il maggiordomo lo aspettava, tenendo aperta la porta: “Buongiorno, signor Rowling. Lord Moran è ancora a letto.”

“Sono alzato, Jervis. Preparaci un caffè,” ordinò una voce seccata, dalla cima delle scale. John alzò gli occhi e vide Moran scendere le scale, mentre si allacciava la cintura della vestaglia di seta marrone: “John, che cosa fai qui a un’ora così indecente?”

“Veramente, sono più delle dieci, Sebastian. Oggi è un giorno lavorativo,” ribatté John, seccamente.

“Per la gente comune può anche andare bene, ma io sono stato impegnato in un incontro d’affari fino alle cinque del mattino. Per me è l’alba. Sarà meglio che ti abitui subito ai miei orari non proprio usuali, così eviterai di seccarmi, quando saremo sposati.”

John strinse le labbra per non rispondere a Moran per le rime. Doveva mantenere il controllo e non litigare con lui o non avrebbe mai ottenuto quello che voleva: “Me lo ricorderò. Vorrei parlarti proprio del matrimonio.”

Moran aveva raggiunto John nell’ingresso e alzò un sopracciglio: “Ci sono problemi?”

“Non proprio, ma…”

“Dove hai trascorso la notte?” Domandò una voce furiosa alle spalle di John.

Il giovane uomo biondo si voltò e si trovò davanti la madre e il patrigno. Trent era furioso, mentre la madre sembrava preoccupata, ma evitava lo sguardo del figlio. Il cuore di John saltò un colpo. Parlare con Moran davanti a loro sarebbe stato molto più complicato: “Ero fuori, quando le linee della metropolitana si sono bloccate. Ho trovato ospitalità presso un conoscente,” rispose evasivamente. In fin dei conti era la pura verità.

“Sei stato da quel tossico, vero? Hai trascorso la notte da Sherlock Holmes.”

“Sherlock non è un tossico,” sbottò John, arrabbiato.

“Lo è. Il giovane Sherlock è la pecora nera della famiglia Holmes. Il fratello maggiore ha faticato molto per rimetterlo in carreggiata. Ora dicono che sia pulito da diverso tempo, visto che collabora con Scotland Yard, ma con Mycroft Holmes non si sa mai. Sarebbe capace di insabbiare tutto, pur di salvare le apparenze e il suo buon nome,” intervenne Moran.

John non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Non avrebbe mai sospettato che Sherlock fosse un ex drogato. _Ex_ , comunque, era la parte importante della cosa. Sherlock non era più un drogato e John avrebbe impedito che ricadesse in quell’inferno: “Non vedo che cosa c’entri Sherlock in tutto questo. Stavo parlando con Sebastian e vorrei farlo privatamente, se non vi dispiace.”

“Stavate discutendo del matrimonio e questo riguarda anche noi,” ribatté Trent.

John era con le spalle al muro. Si voltò verso Sebastian, cercando di ignorare la presenza dei Davemport: “Vorrei che rinviassimo il matrimonio. Anche solo di una settimana,” disse, risoluto.

“Perché?” Moran aggrottò la fronte, più curioso che arrabbiato.

John sospirò: “Quando ho avuto l’incidente, c’era un altro uomo con me. Un mio carissimo amico. I testimoni dicono che ci assomigliavamo moltissimo, tanto da sembrare quasi gemelli. Potremmo essere stati scambiati. Io potrei chiamarmi John Watson e non John Rowling.”

Allyson soffocò un grido, portandosi una mano alla bocca, ma fu Davemport a intervenire, ringhiando furioso: “Stai insinuando che una madre non sappia riconoscere il proprio figlio?”

“Da quello che mi ha raccontato… Allyson… non ci siamo visti per anni. Potrebbe essersi confusa per non dovere ammettere di avere perso anche il suo primogenito,” spiegò John.

“E io? Credi che io non possa riconoscerti?” Protestò Trent.

“Già. La signora Davemport potrebbe essersi sbagliata, ma Trent che motivo poteva avere per non correggere il suo errore?” Domandò Moran.

“Stai pensando ai soldi, vero? Eccolo qui, il piccolo bastardo ingrato. Uno gli dà tutto. Lo alleva come se fosse suo figlio. Non gli fa mancare nulla, ma lui continua a pensare che tu non sia all’altezza del padre naturale. Beh, sappi che tuo padre non era un santo. Lui ha tradito tua madre, la sua anima gemella, con diverse donne…”

“TRENT!” Esplose Allyson.

“NO! È giunto il momento che il tuo caro e spocchioso figliolo sappia tutta la verità sul suo papà perfetto. È abbastanza grande per sapere che se la faceva con qualsiasi gonnella che respirasse…”

“SMETTILA! Non dire un’altra parola. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduto, appartiene al passato. John non ricorda nemmeno suo padre e tu non hai il diritto di infangare la sua memoria, sparlando di lui.”

“Forse non hai capito una cosa, Ally. Il caro John sta cercando di mandarci sul lastrico. Lui si è trovato un pollo da spennare senza che a noi tocchi nemmeno un centesimo. Se annulla il matrimonio con Sebastian, noi perderemo tutto!”

“Io non sto cercando di annullare il matrimonio! Voglio solo essere sicuro di chi io sia, prima di sposarmi! Voglio sottopormi a un test del DNA per accertare la mia identità. È nell’interesse di tutti. Se io fossi John Watson e me lo ricordassi a matrimonio avvenuto, questo sarebbe comunque nullo e voi perdereste ugualmente tutto. Non è meglio saperlo prima di commettere un errore?” Disse John, in tono ragionevole.

“Per chi mi hai preso? Mi credi veramente così stupido? Pur di fare felice il suo caro fratellino, Mycroft Holmes sarebbe capace di fare carte false. Per quell’uomo sarebbe anche troppo semplice falsificare un test del DNA per farti passare per John Watson e regalare un compagno di avventure a quello squinternato di suo fratello,” ribatté Trent, in tono sarcastico.

John si voltò verso Sebastian, in cerca di appoggio: “E se Sherlock avesse ragione? Se io fossi veramente John Watson, che cosa ne sarebbe del tuo prestigio personale?”

“Pensi veramente che questa donna mi stia imbrogliando?” Chiese Moran, con un sorriso enigmatico sulle labbra.

John trattenne il respiro: “NO! Non sto dicendo…”

“Sì, che lo stai facendo. – si intromise Trent – Stai affermando che _tua_ madre sia una _imbrogliona_ , una _truffatrice_. Vuoi davvero sostenere una cosa così davanti a un giudice? Perché questo sarebbe il solo modo che avresti per rimangiarti la parola che hai dato il giorno in cui hai firmato il contratto prematrimoniale, accettandone tutte le clausole. Davanti a noi. A me e a tua madre. Quando siamo venuti a trovarti nell’ospedale in cui eri ricoverato, dopo essere stato ferito in missione,” concluse, in tono basso e minaccioso.

John non sapeva più che cosa dire. Trent Davemport stava evidenziando la parte debole della sua tesi, mentre Allyson non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. John riportò la propria attenzione su Moran, sperando ancora in un suo aiuto. L'uomo, però, lo fissava con uno sguardo gelido e duro: “Non vi sarà nessun rinvio. Se credi che il giovane Holmes abbia ragione, annullerò le nozze e manderò in galera i Davemport. Li rovinerò. I loro figli finiranno in qualche orfanotrofio e mi assicurerò personalmente che rimangano dei pezzenti, come i loro cari genitori. Non avrò nessuna pietà. Già mi sono abbassato a sottostare a questa ridicola usanza di sposare un fratello della propria anima gemella per adeguarmi alle idee di vecchi parrucconi, che mi taglierebbero fuori dai loro affari, se non lo facessi. Inoltre, voglio onorare la memoria di mia moglie. Ho amato molto Kathy, ma ho sempre pensato che la sua famiglia la sfruttasse e approfittasse del suo buon cuore. È meglio che tu sia sicuro di quello che vuoi fare, John. Non ti darò tempo per fare il test del DNA. C'è stata la festa. Ti ho presentato a tutti come John Rowling, il mio futuro sposo, la mia seconda anima gemella. Se ora io mettessi in dubbio la tua identità, sarei coperto di ridicolo. Tutta la nobiltà inglese, i miei soci e i miei avversari mi riderebbero dietro. Non voglio, però, che mi consideri insensibile. Ti concedo una unica possibilità, poi non ne parleremo mai più. Annulliamo il matrimonio e io rovinerò i Davemport. Se hai ragione, loro avranno quello che si meritano, ma se hai torto spedirai in galera tua madre e suo marito, rendendo la vita dei tuoi fratellastri un inferno. Sposami e io rispetterò tutte le clausole previste dal nostro contratto prematrimoniale. La scelta è _tua_ , John. ORA,” lo sollecitò Sebastian, con voce dura e secca.

John sentiva la rabbia e la delusione di Sherlock, attraverso il loro legame, perché il consulente investigativo sapeva che cosa avrebbe deciso di fare John. Non aveva altra scelta. Nel dubbio, senza una prova certa dello scambio di identità da mostrare in quel preciso istante, John doveva proteggere quella che poteva essere la propria famiglia. Moran non gli lasciava alternative: “Io… accetto… mi sposerò con te… rispetterò il contratto prematrimoniale…” mormorò, in tono appena udibile.

Trent sorrise trionfante a Moran: “I patti vanno rispettati, Sebastian.”

“Lo farò. Come sempre. Non parleremo mai più di questa storia. Non costringermi a comportarmi come il cattivo della fiaba, John. Non ti piacerei.”

John non ascoltò il resto della conversazione fra i due uomini. Sentiva solo la disperazione di Sherlock e il suo desiderio di sopprimere il dolore che stava provando, in qualsiasi modo. Spaventato da quello che Sherlock poteva fare, John uscì velocemente dalla villa. Doveva raggiungere Sherlock e impedirgli di fare qualcosa di stupido. Doveva fargli capire che non tutto era ancora perduto, per loro. E che lui non avrebbe rinunciato facilmente a un futuro insieme.

 

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Non siate troppo cattivi con il povero John. Purtroppo, Sebastian e Trent lo hanno messo con le spalle al muro, uno per salvare la faccia, l’altro per il proprio tornaconto personale. Non disperate, però. Ricordate che l’Universo (e l’autrice di questa storia, ammorbidita del romanticismo delle Soulmate e dalle vacanze) non permetterà mai che due anime gemelle rimangano separate.

Aspetto i vostri commenti, se avete voglia di lasciarne.

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui.

 

A domani.

 

Ciao!


	9. Addio ai sogni

Stava di nuovo nevicando. Stavolta, però, non era la neve soffice e giocosa del giorno prima. I fiocchi erano piccoli e gelati. John non se ne rese conto. Correva lungo il viale che dalla villa di Sebastian Moran portava al cancello. Doveva raggiungere Sherlock e spiegargli che non si sarebbero persi. Rassicurarlo. Garantirgli che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. Impedirgli di fare qualcosa di stupido. John sapeva di dovere fare in fretta. Non riusciva a comunicare con lui attraverso il loro neonato legame. Erano troppo lontani. Percepiva appena le emozioni di Sherlock, come fantasmi aleggianti nella periferia della propria mente. Eppure, John sapeva con assoluta certezza che quelle emozioni, profonde, violente e devastanti, appartenevano a Sherlock. Il giovane uomo biondo provava un profondo senso di colpa verso la propria anima gemella. Si sentiva come se lo avesse tradito. Allo stesso tempo, però, era conscio del fatto che non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonare a se stessa quella che avrebbe potuto essere la sua famiglia. Per quanto disprezzasse Trent, John sentiva di essere responsabile per il benessere della madre e dei fratellastri, incolpevoli per la grettezza di Davemport.

Arrivò al cancello quasi senza fiato. La strada era deserta, salvo per un’auto nera, con i vetri oscurati, parcheggiata poco distante dalla villa di Moran. John si guardò intorno, cercando la fermata di un qualche autobus o della metropolitana. Non poteva sperare nel passaggio causale di un taxi. Quella era una zona residenziale di lusso e i suoi abitanti avevano anche più di un autista al proprio servizio. Inoltre, non sapeva dove andare. Sherlock non era certo a Baker Street e John non aveva idea di dove cercarlo.

L’auto nera si mosse e si fermò davanti a lui. La portiera posteriore fu aperta e comparve il volto sorridente di una giovane donna mora: “Signor John Rowling? Prego, salga. La porto da Sherlock Holmes.”

John la fissò, interdetto: “Lei chi è? Come fa a conoscermi?”

“Lavoro per Mycroft Holmes. Mi ha chiesto di passare a prenderla per portarla dal fratello.”

John non esitò oltre. Salì sull’auto e chiuse la portiera.

 

 

**Addio ai sogni**

 

 

L’auto nera partì subito. L’interno era lussuoso, ma non pacchiano. Era una dimostrazione di autorità e ricchezza, senza essere troppo manifesta. John aveva incontrato Mycroft Holmes una sola volta, al ballo, ma quella macchina rispecchiava completamente la sua personalità di uomo riservato e severo.

La giovane donna mora era molto bella. Doveva essere alta e aveva un fisico perfetto, sottolineato in modo delicato da un abito lungo e nero. I capelli neri e ondulati cadevano ordinati sulle spalle, mentre gli occhi neri sorridevano divertiti, come se lei sapesse qualcosa che a John sfuggiva: “Mi può chiamare Anthea,” si presentò, allungando una mano.

“Che, ovviamente, non è il suo vero nome. – ribatté John, inclinando la testa e sorridendo – Se me lo dicesse, poi mi dovrebbe uccidere?”

La risata della donna fu cristallina e divertita: “Quasi.”

John prese la mano che la donna gli aveva porto, ma la ritrasse subito, provando una fitta. Si guardò la mano e vide che stava sanguinando. Anthea portò lo sguardo sulla mano ferita e frugò rapidamente nella propria borsetta, dispiaciuta: “Oh, santo cielo. Mi dispiace. Il mio anello ha un difetto nell’incastonatura di una pietra, ma di solito la tengo in alto, in modo che nessuno si ferisca. Evidentemente si è spostato senza che me ne accorgessi. Spero che non le faccia troppo male. Prenda questo fazzoletto. Sono veramente mortificata. Non è una ferita profonda, vero?”

John le sorrise rassicurante, tamponando la ferita: “Non è nulla di grave. Guardi. Si sta già fermando,” aggiunse, mostrando il piccolo taglio superficiale. John stava per mettere in tasca il fazzoletto, quando Anthea lo prese: “Lasci pure a me. Lo farò lavare io. È il minimo che posso fare, visto che si è ferito per colpa mia.”

“Ho subito ferite peggiori, non si preoccupi. Dove stiamo andando?”

“Il signor Holmes ha fatto portare il fratello in un luogo sicuro. Ci aspettano là,” rispose Anthea, evasivamente.

John sospirò e sperò che il posto sicuro fosse vicino. Dai finestrini poteva vedere il paesaggio esterno. Evidentemente i vetri oscurati erano stati pensati per non permettere di vedere chi si trovasse all’interno dell’auto, ma i passeggeri potevano vedere dove stessero andando. Questo lo rassicurava appena un po’. Era salito sull’auto senza pensarci due volte, fidandosi di una sconosciuta che poteva anche avere cattive intenzioni o non lavorare affatto per Mycroft Holmes. John scrollò mentalmente le spalle. Percepiva sempre più forte la presenza di Sherlock e questa era l’unica cosa che contasse per lui.

Il tragitto sembrò eterno, ma non durò più di mezz’ora. La neve ghiacciata continuava a cadere, rendendo le strade scivolose. Davanti agli occhi di John si aprì quella parte della periferia di Londra, caratterizzata da fabbriche e magazzini abbandonati.

“ _Il luogo perfetto per eliminare e far sparire qualcuno_ ,” si disse.

“ _Mio fratello ha un senso dell’umorismo molto particolare_ ,” gli rispose Sherlock.

John non poté evitare di sogghignare. Qualsiasi cosa stesse per accadere, loro sarebbero stati insieme e questo era rassicurante. L’auto entrò in quello che era stato un enorme magazzino per le merci della fabbrica posta accanto. Entrambi erano stati abbandonati da molto tempo. Le intemperie e gli anni avevano lasciato segni indelebili sulla grande struttura. La macchina si fermò e John scese, accolto da Mycroft. Il maggiore degli Holmes sorrideva, appoggiato pigramente al proprio ombrello.

“Signor Holmes,” lo salutò John, esitante.

“Mi chiami pure Mycroft. In fin dei conti, è pur sempre l’anima gemella di mio fratello. Siamo quasi parenti e le formalità fra noi sono superflue.”

“Mycroft… dove è Sherlock?”

“Sono qui,” rispose il giovane Holmes, comparendo alle spalle del fratello.

“ _Mi dispiace. Non sai quanto vorrei non averti deluso. Quanto vorrei che le cose non fossero andate in quel modo. Io…”_ proruppe John, superando Mycroft e andando verso Sherlock.

 _“Non devi scusarti. Sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile rimandare o annullare il matrimonio_ , _non avendo prove concrete in mano_ ,” lo interruppe Sherlock.

I due uomini si allontanarono dall’auto. Anche se nessun altro era in grado di percepire i loro pensieri, volevano avere più intimità possibile. Mycroft non diede segno di essere infastidito dai movimenti di John e Sherlock. Anzi, si rivolse alla propria assistente: “Fatto?”

“Fatto,” rispose Anthea, picchiettando leggermente sulla propria borsetta.

“Allora vada subito. Pensiamo noi a riportare John in hotel.”

“Bene, signore. Farò ogni pressione possibile per avere i risultati al più presto,” garantì la donna.

“Non ho dubbi,” Mycroft inclinò il capo, riconoscente.

L’auto con a bordo Anthea lasciò il vecchio magazzino. Sherlock e John erano talmente impegnati nella loro discussione che non se ne accorsero.

 

 

“ _Se ci fosse stato solo Sebastian, forse sarei riuscito a convincerlo a rinviare le nozze. Non pensavo di trovarmi davanti Trent… e… Allyson. Non so nemmeno come chiamarla. Ho così tanti dubbi,”_ John scosse la testa, avvilito.

“ _Posso immaginare la scena madre recitata da Trent Davemport. Su che cosa ha fatto leva?”_ Chiese Sherlock, senza nascondere il proprio disgusto verso il presunto patrigno di John.

“ _Mi ha accusato di volere fare il test per non mantenere la parola data, per il mio tornaconto personale, ma soprattutto…_ – John esitò, volgendo lo sguardo verso una finestra, posta troppo in alto e troppo sporca per potervi vedere attraverso – _Mi ha detto che stavo dando dell’imbrogliona e della truffatrice a mia madre,_ ” sospirò infine.

“ _Che bastardo! Ha approfittato del fatto che non ricordi nulla del tuo passato per fare leva sui sentimenti che provi o che ti senti in obbligo di provare per quella donna. Che cosa ha detto lei?”_

“ _Nulla. Ascoltava, ma non è mai intervenuta veramente. Ha tentato di impedire a Trent di essere troppo duro, ma non ha mai parlato con me.”_

“ _Ti è sembrata offesa dalle tue parole?”_

John rifletté per qualche secondo: “ _Non direi. Fa qualche differenza?”_

_“Avrei dovuto venire con te. Mi sarebbe bastato osservare quella donna per capire se ti stessero mentendo.”_

_“Mi dispiace. Non volevo ferirti,”_ ripeté John _._

_“Non è colpa tua. Tu sei un uomo buono, un’anima generosa, che non approfitterebbe mai delle debolezze altrui per raggiungere il proprio tornaconto.”_

_“Sebastian mi ha messo davanti a un aut aut. O le nozze o la prigione per Allyson e Trent. Non ho potuto fare altro che confermare le nozze. Non potevo permettere che Moran distruggesse i Davemport, senza avere l’assoluta certezza che loro non fossero la mia famiglia.”_

_“Lo so,”_ ribatté Sherlock in tono secco.

John non poté evitare di percepire il senso di abbandono e solitudine provato da Sherlock. Gli arrivò nella mente l’immagine di un bambino magro e alto, preso in giro dai compagni di scuola per la sua intelligenza. Vide il bambino soffrire, perché non era accettato. Lo vide diventare sempre più solo e acido, perché nemmeno crescendo veniva compreso. Il cuore di John si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. Sherlock si sentiva abbandonato anche da lui. Dalla sua anima gemella. Dall’unica persona nell’universo che non avrebbe mai dovuto respingerlo.

“Io non ti lascerò mai,” disse John, a voce alta, con trasporto.

“John…”

“Non è tutto perduto. Solo perché mi sposerò con Moran, non significa che non possiamo rimanere amici, vederci, indagare sui tuoi casi insieme. Io non farò la parte dello sposo mantenuto. Non rimarrò chiuso nella mia gabbia dorata. Il contratto prematrimoniale prevede il divorzio solo nel caso in cui io tradisca Sebastian fisicamente. Non mi impedisce di avere un lavoro e rapporti con il resto del mondo. Nemmeno con la mia anima gemella. Sebastian Moran e Trent Davemport devono solo provare a impedirmi di frequentarti, come amico. Tu mi vuoi ancora come tuo assistente?”

Sherlock sorrise dell’entusiasmo e della spavalderia di John: “Potrebbe essere pericoloso,” sussurrò, suadente.

“Lo stai dicendo a uno che è stato in guerra in Afghanistan,” ribatté John, con lo sguardo serio.

“Ti voglio,” affermò Sherlock, in tono altrettanto serio. “ _Ti voglio in qualsiasi modo mi sia possibile averti. Come assistente, amico, anima gemella, amante, compagno, alleato. In ogni modo tu mi permetterai di averti. Fino a quando ti stancherai di me,_ ” aggiunse, solo per loro.

“ _Se aspetti che io mi stanchi di te, dovrai abituarti ad avermi fra i piedi per sempre_ ,” concluse John, avvicinandosi a Sherlock di un passo. Erano così vicini che potevano sentire i loro cuori battere velocemente, all’unisono. Erano così vicini da sentire uno il respiro dell’altro sul proprio viso. Erano così vicini da vedersi riflessi negli occhi dell’altro.

“Promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido,” sussurrò John.

“Prometto di non fare nulla che non approveresti,” mormorò Sherlock.

John inclinò la testa di lato: “Mi sa che mi debba accontentare di questo, vero?” Sorrise.

“È meglio che lei vada. Non vogliamo che Moran venga a cercarla, vero?”

John esitava. Non voleva lasciare solo Sherlock. Non era giusto.

“Vada pure, John. La mia auto la riporterà in hotel,” intervenne Mycroft.

“Voi come tornerete?”

“Oh, non si preoccupi. Noi ce la caveremo.”

John fece un cenno con il capo, strinse le spalle e marciò verso l’auto. Sherlock lo osservò mentre si allontanava. Poteva anche avere perso il primo round, ma non era detto che la partita fosse veramente chiusa.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Sherlock comprende sempre le azioni di John e non gli rinfaccia mai nulla. Del resto, come si fa a rinfacciare qualcosa a qualcuno, quando questo cerca di proteggere la propria famiglia?

 

Grazie per avere letto anche questo capitolo. 

 

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.

 

A domani!

Ciao!


	10. Il matrimonio della mia anima gemella

Era il 23 dicembre. Natale era sempre più vicino e un manto bianco di neve avvolgeva Londra, ma la giornata era soleggiata e il cielo era di un azzurro terso, atipico per il mese di dicembre. I londinesi e i turisti erano felici, perché le previsioni del tempo avevano annunciato sole per tutto il periodo delle vacanze natalizie. Il sole di mezzogiorno illuminava la stanza dell’hotel in cui John si stava preparando. Quello era un giorno importante, che l’uomo avrebbe ricordato per il resto della propria vita.

Era il giorno del suo matrimonio.

John si stava guardando allo specchio. Osservava l’uomo riflesso, avvolto da un tight nero. La camicia bianca aveva ai polsi dei gemelli con delle pietre azzurre, che richiamavano il colore degli occhi di John. I gemelli erano un regalo personale di Sebastian Moran. John capiva che fosse stato un gesto cortese e amichevole, ma non riusciva a guardare i gioielli senza provare rabbia. Gli sembrava che i gemelli fossero le catene che lo avrebbero legato a Sebastian Moran per più tempo di quello che John avrebbe voluto. Gli sembrava che rappresentassero il prezzo pagato per comprare la sua libertà e separarlo dalla sua anima gemella. Non aveva più incontrato Sherlock. I preparativi per il matrimonio avevano riempito le sue giornate. Lo avrebbe chiamato appena quella giornata da incubo fosse terminata. John si guardava allo specchio e continuava a chiedersi chi fosse l’uomo riflesso. Continuava a non riconoscerlo. A considerarlo come un estraneo. A chiedersi se mai avrebbe saputo chi fosse in realtà.

 

 

**Il matrimonio della mia anima gemella**

 

 

Un lieve bussare alla porta distolse John dai propri pensieri. L’uomo biondo andò ad aprire la porta. Allyson era vestita con un abito lungo azzurro, semplice, ma elegante. Un cappellino dello stesso colore, messo in diagonale sui capelli biondi raccolti in un semplice chignon, completava il vestiario: “Buongiorno, John. Sono venuta a vedere se tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Prego, accomodati,” sorrise John, facendosi da parte. Non sapeva mai come rivolgersi alla donna. Non riusciva a chiamarla “mamma”, perché per lui era una perfetta sconosciuta. D’altra parte, non voleva trattarla in modo freddo e distaccato per non procurarle un inutile dolore.

Allyson entrò e si fermò in mezzo alla stanza. Sembrava insicura su che cosa dire o come cominciare a dirlo:

“Ero venuta a vedere se tu avessi bisogno di aiuto, ma vedo che sei già pronto,” ripeté timidamente.

“Grazie per il pensiero, ma le ferite non sono più dolorose e sono riuscito a vestirmi con facilità.”

“Bene. Sono contenta,” annuì Allyson.

Tra i due calò un silenzio imbarazzato. John non sapeva che cosa altro aggiungere, mentre Allyson cercava il coraggio di porre una domanda, la cui risposta la spaventava molto.

“Posso offrirti un po’ di tea? Dovrebbe esserne rimasto dalla colazione, anche se potrebbe essere un po’ freddo,” propose John, per superare l’imbarazzo.

“Grazie. Va bene anche freddo. Senza nulla,” rispose Allyson, andandosi a sedere su una delle poltrone del salottino. Sebastian Moran aveva affittato per John una suite in uno dei migliori hotel di Londra. La suite era grande quanto un piccolo appartamento e comprendeva un salotto, una stanza da letto e un grande bagno. Ogni stanza era separata dall’altra da porte in legno pregiato.

John porse ad Allyson la tazza di tea e si sedette nel divano, di fronte a lei. La donna sorseggiò appena il tea: “So che tra noi non c’è molta intimità e non te ne faccio una colpa, John. È difficile confidarsi con una sconosciuta, anche se questa asserisce di essere tua madre…”

“Mi dispiace, io…”

“… no, caro, ti prego, non mi interrompere o non riuscirò ad arrivare fino in fondo. Come dicevo, io ti capisco, ma ho… _bisogno_ … sì bisogno… _devo sapere_ se Sherlock Holmes sia la tua anima gemella.”

John rimase leggermente interdetto: “Perché per te è così importante sapere se Sherlock ed io siamo anime gemelle?”

“Ti prego, rispondi solo alla domanda,” insisté Allyson.

John la vide così agitata, che decise di non porre ulteriori domande: “Sì. Sherlock ed io siamo anime gemelle. Abbiamo deciso di non divulgare la notizia per non rendere ancora più complicata una situazione già problematica. Ti sarei molto grato se tu tenessi questa confidenza per te.”

Allyson annuì e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando qualcuno bussò in modo frenetico alla porta. John aggrottò la fronte, si alzò e andò ad aprire. Trent aveva ancora il pugno alzato a mezz’aria, pronto a batterlo ancora sulla porta, quando John la spalancò. I due uomini si fissarono guardinghi.

“Mia moglie è qui?” Domandò Trent, in tono secco.

“Sì,” rispose John, senza scontarsi dall’ingresso, impedendo a Trent l’accesso alla stanza.

“Vorrei parlare con _mia_ moglie,” sibilò Trent, in tono irritato.

“Ero solo venuta a vedere se John avesse bisogno di aiuto per vestirsi,” intervenne prontamente Allyson, mettendosi alle spalle del giovane uomo biondo.

“Credo che John sia cresciuto abbastanza da potersi vestirsi da solo,” ribatté Trent, in tono sarcastico.

“Per favore, Trent. Oggi è il giorno in cui mio figlio si sposa. È una giornata importante. Mi sembra giusto trascorrere un po’ di tempo con lui,” Allyson stava quasi supplicando il marito, per essere lasciata sola con John.

“È un uomo adulto, Ally. Non ha bisogno che tu gli tenga la mano. Soprattutto perché si tratta di un matrimonio di facciata. Non ci sarà alcuna prima notte di nozze di cui tu ti debba preoccupare. Andiamo in chiesa a ricevere gli ospiti. È questo il nostro compito.”

Allyson sospirò, ma non osò contraddire il marito. Lasciò un lieve bacio sulla guancia di John: “Ci vediamo in chiesa, caro,” sussurrò in un orecchio del giovane uomo biondo.

John la osservò, mentre usciva velocemente a occhi bassi. Trent sembrava furioso e afferrò saldamente la moglie per un braccio, per essere sicuro che non tornasse indietro. John, perplesso, si chiese di che cosa volesse parlargli Allyson e se Trent le avesse impedito di rivelare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto compromettere il matrimonio.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade Holmes sospirò avvilito, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prematuramente ingrigiti. Aveva una strana e spiacevole sensazione di _déjà-vu._ Non era trascorso tanto tempo da quando aveva dovuto convincere Sherlock a partecipare al ballo alla villa di Sebastian Moran. Ora stava trovando la stessa opposizione per andare al matrimonio di John. Persino le loro disposizioni nella stanza erano le stesse. Sherlock buttato sulla propria poltrona davanti al caminetto. Greg seduto su quella di fronte. Mycroft in piedi accanto alla porta. L’unica cosa diversa, che irritava moltissimo l’ispettore, era la totale indifferenza del marito a quello che stava accadendo nella stanza. Mycroft continuava a sbirciare il proprio cellulare, come se fosse molto più importante del convincere Sherlock a vestirsi per accompagnarli al matrimonio.

“ _Potresti mettere via quel dannato cellulare e aiutarmi con Sherlock?”_ Ringhiò, irritato.

“ _Ti sto già aiutando, Gregory. Sai benissimo che, se io intervenissi, il mio caro fratellino si impunterebbe ancora di più. Insisti. Vedrai che troverai le parole giuste per convincerlo. Lo fai sempre.”_

Greg sbuffò, scompigliandosi ulteriormente i capelli sale e pepe: “ _Avere a che fare con voi due, mi ha fatto perdere dieci anni di vita!_ ”

“ _Senza noi due ti saresti annoiato a morte_ ,” sogghignò Mycroft.

“Smettetela di comunicare telepaticamente! Siete irritanti e melensi,” sbottò Sherlock.

“Vai a vestirti. Non puoi mancare a questo matrimonio!” Intimò Greg.

“Dammi una sola ragione sensata perché io partecipi alle nozze della mia anima gemella con un altro. Tu saresti andato al matrimonio di Mycroft, se avesse sposato un’altra persona?”

“Sì. Perché avrei saputo che la mia presenza sarebbe stata di conforto a Mycroft. Se lui avesse sposato qualcun altro, lo avrebbe fatto solo perché costretto. Quindi gli avrei dato tutto il sostegno possibile, presentandomi alle nozze e assicurandogli che non lo ritenessi responsabile del fatto che non potessimo stare insieme,” rispose Greg, in tono deciso.

Sherlock lo studiò per qualche secondo. Le mani congiunte sotto il mento. Gli occhi azzurri fissi in quelli marroni del cognato, come se stesse cercando di leggergli nella mente.

“John sta sacrificandosi per la propria famiglia. Sta compiendo un gesto nobile, generoso e altruista, rinunciando alla propria felicità per il bene della madre e dei fratellastri. Tu devi essere orgoglioso di lui e dimostrargli tutto il tuo appoggio alla difficile decisione che è stato obbligato a prendere. Per farlo, devi venire al suo matrimonio insieme a noi,” insisté Greg, in tono accorato.

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sul fratello. Mycroft si stava comportando in modo insolito. Il suo continuo consultare il cellulare era irritante, ma sembrava che stesse attendendo notizie di vitale importanza. Non poteva essere una questione di lavoro. Mycroft era molto più discreto, quando doveva occuparsi di un problema delicato, che riguardava la sicurezza nazionale. Mycroft voleva sicuramente che Sherlock lo notasse, ma non gli avrebbe mai spiegato il perché. Era come se il fratello maggiore stesse inviando un messaggio in codice al minore, ma a Sherlock mancasse la chiave per decifrarlo.  Il consulente investigativo riportò lo sguardo sul cognato per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi di scatto: “Vado a vestirmi.”

Greg sorrise: “Grazie, Sherlock.”

“Lo faccio per John,” spiegò il giovane Holmes.

“Lo so. Ti ringrazio da parte sua. John apprezzerà la tua presenza.”

Con uno svolazzo del fondo della vestaglia viola che indossava, Sherlock si diresse alla propria stanza, per prepararsi alla battaglia.

 

 

La chiesa era affollata. Tutta la nobiltà inglese e la borghesia ritenuta importante era presente al matrimonio. Gli uomini erano tutti obbligatoriamente in tight nero. Le donne indossavano abiti variopinti di ogni stile, rigorosamente lunghi. Sherlock osservava quasi con orrore i cappellini femminili dalle estrose e intricate forme, appoggiati su acconciature complicate.

Sebastian Moran era ritto in piedi davanti all’altare. Le prime note del Preludio Opera 28 numero 6 in Si minore di Fryderyk Chopin zittirono il chiacchiericcio degli ospiti, che si voltarono verso il fondo della chiesa. John apparve e iniziò a percorrere la navata, zoppicando leggermente verso il proprio futuro sposo. Non aveva voluto il bastone. Non voleva apparire come un invalido e celava stoicamente il dolore provato nel camminare appoggiando il peso sulla gamba rimasta ferita nell’incidente ferroviario.

Sherlock strinse i denti, trattenendosi appena dall’andare da John per aiutarlo.

“ _Grazie. Sono contento che tu sia qui_.”

“ _Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte. Vorrei urlare al mondo intero quanto io sia orgoglioso di te. Anche se ti picchierei, per avere deciso di sacrificarti per persone che non lo meritano_.”

“ _Anche tu sei molto importante per me,_ ” mormorò John, con un accenno di sorriso.

John arrivò davanti all’altare e si fermò accanto a Moran, che lo prese per una mano. Padre Julian O’Brien iniziò a celebrare la cerimonia e tutto procedeva con una calma noiosa. Padre O’Brien stava parlando dei diritti e dei doveri degli sposi, quando Sherlock domandò irritato: “ _Nessuno ha informato il prete che questo è un matrimonio finto e che sta solo sprecando il fiato_?”

“ _Se anche lo hanno informato, non sarebbe opportuno che lui lo sbandierasse ai quattro venti_ ,” ribatté John, cercando di non sorridere.

“ _Le solite ipocrite convenzioni sociali. Perché fingere che tutto sia perfetto, anche quando tutti sanno che non è così?”_

“ _Bisogna sempre salvare le apparenze, Sherlock_ ,” sospirò John, che si girò di scatto verso il prete, quando sentì qualcuno che si schiariva la voce.

“Accetti?” Chiese Padre O’Brien.

John lo fissò interdetto, rendendosi conto che il prete attendeva una risposta, ma lui non aveva sentito la domanda. John arrossì violentemente: “Sì?” Rispose titubante, evitando accuratamente di guardare verso Sebastian.

Padre O’Brien tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise, rivolgendosi verso Moran: “Vuoi tu Sebastian Phillip Devon Moran prendere il qui presente John Harry Rowling come tuo legittimo sposo, giurando di amarlo, onorarlo, prenderti cura di lui fino a che morte non vi separi?”

“Sì,” ringhiò Moran, decisamente furioso per la distrazione di John. Sherlock sogghignò, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Greg.

“Mycroft è perennemente attaccato al suo cellulare. Sgrida lui!” Sbottò sottovoce.

Greg fulminò anche il marito, ma non ottenne nulla. Scosse la testa, rassegnato, e prendendo mentalmente nota del fatto che, a cerimonia terminata, avrebbe fatto una bella ramanzina a entrambi i fratelli Holmes. In quel momento, il cellulare di Mycroft vibrò. Il maggiore degli Holmes lesse rapidamente il messaggio e sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione trionfante.

Padre O’Brien stava portando a termine la cerimonia con la formula di rito: “Se qualcuno dei presenti conosce un motivo perché questi due uomini non debbano essere uniti nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre,” pronunciò in tono solenne. Aveva appena terminato di pronunciare la frase, quando due voci si levarono all’unisono, affermando: “Io ho qualcosa da dire!”

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Per la serie “Questo matrimonio non s’ha da fare!” Ho sempre desiderato fermare un matrimonio in questo punto. Questa mi è sembrata un’ottima occasione per farlo. Qualcuno pensava che avrei permesso veramente a John di sposare Sebastian Moran?

Aspetto i commenti di chi voglia lasciarmi anche solo due righe.

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui.

A domani!

 

Ciao!


	11. L'ora della verità

Il pomeriggio inglese era soleggiato e gelido. La chiesa era illuminata dal sole, che filtrava attraverso le finestre colorate, creando arcobaleni variopinti sul marmo bianco dei pavimenti. I banchi erano pieni di ospiti, che assistevano al matrimonio, testimoni dell’unione di due uomini che sarebbero stati dichiarati marito e marito e anime gemelle.

Era tutto perfetto?

No.

Almeno a giudicare dalle espressioni sconvolte e allibite presenti sui volti degli ospiti e di Padre Julian O’Brien, il prete che stava officiando la cerimonia.

Padre O’Brien aveva quasi settanta anni e si stava avviando verso il termine della propria onorata carriera al servizio della Chiesa Anglicana. Era un uomo alto e robusto, con radi capelli bianchi e vivaci occhi marroni. Sempre pronto al sorriso e disponibile verso tutti, aveva sposato tanti giovani (e meno giovani) durante gli anni della sua carriera ecclesiastica, che era stata tranquilla e ordinaria. Non gli era capitato mai nulla di strano o particolare. Aveva celebrato anche matrimoni combinati o imposti o contrastati. Aveva visto sposi felici o arrabbiati o disperati, ma non gli era mai successo che qualcuno rispondesse alla domanda di rito: “Se qualcuno conosce un motivo per cui queste due persone non debbano essere unite nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre.” Anche nei matrimoni più contrastati, a quella frase era seguito l’assoluto silenzio.

Padre Julian O’Brien non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno. Alla sua domanda avevano risposto ben due voci distinte che si opponevano al matrimonio che lui stava celebrando.

Le teste di tutti si voltarono, curiose e incredule, verso Allyson Davemport e Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

**L’ora della verità**

 

 

Greg non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che il marito stesse opponendosi al matrimonio di John con Moran. Sapeva che Mycroft e Moran appartenevano a due schieramenti politicamente contrapposti, ma non poteva credere che il marito avesse atteso quel preciso momento per mettere in difficoltà un avversario politico.

“ _Ovviamente ho avuto la conferma solo ora, altrimenti avrei fermato questa farsa molto prima. Sai quanto sia complicato avere i risultati del test del DNA da tre laboratori inappuntabili e inattaccabili nel giro di pochi giorni?_ ” Sbottò Mycroft, alzando un sopracciglio quasi indignato all’indirizzo del compagno. Prima che Greg potesse ribattere, uno sorridente Sherlock attirò l’attenzione del fratello su di sé: “Hai scoperto qualcosa su John che impedisca questa follia, vero?”

Mycroft non riuscì a rispondere nemmeno al fratello minore. Un vociare furioso dalla prima fila attirò l’attenzione di tutti gli astanti. Allyson e Trent Davemport litigavano e le loro voci stavano assumendo toni sempre più alti e concitati.

“Sei impazzita? Che cosa pensi di fare? Vuoi mandare tutto a monte? Pensa a Ken e Barbie. Che cosa ne sarà di loro? Stai rovinando la vita dei tuoi figli per permettere al piccolo bastardo di essere felice?”

“Quello che stiamo facendo non è giusto! John ha trovato la sua anima gemella e noi non abbiamo il diritto di negargli la sua felicità,” ribatté Allyson, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del marito.

“Questa storia dell’anima gemella è troppo sopravvalutata. Si vive benissimo anche senza,” sibilò Trent.

“Lo dici solo perché _tu_ non hai mai trovato la tua.”

Un lampo furioso attraversò gli occhi di Davemport: “Voi, che avete trovato la vostra anima gemella, vi sentite superiori a noi e ci guardate con pietà, ma non siete altro che spocchiosi e altezzosi bastardi…”

“Direi che lei abbia detto già anche troppo, signor Davemport,” Mycroft si era portato di fianco ai due litiganti e intervenne in tono tranquillo, ma deciso, interrompendo l’invettiva del patrigno di John.

“Che cosa vuoi tu? Sto parlando con mia moglie.”

“Credo sia meglio che andiamo a parlare in sacrestia. A meno che lei non voglia spiegare perché John e Sebastian non si possano sposare qui, davanti a tutti,” rispose Mycroft, in tono minaccioso.

Allyson e Trent si irrigidirono entrambi. Con un gesto deciso, la donna si liberò dalla ferrea stretta del marito e andò verso il maggiore degli Holmes: “Lo sa anche lei,” affermò, sollevata.

“Ne ho le prove, ma sarebbe più opportuno se fosse lei a spiegare tutto,” annuì Mycroft.

“Grazie per avermi dato questa possibilità. Padre O’Brien, potremmo andare in sacrestia? Dovremmo parlare di una cosa molto importante.”

“Ora? A cerimonia quasi conclusa?” Domandò il prete, incredulo.

“Sì padre, ora,” confermò Allyson.

“Se non terminiamo la cerimonia, il matrimonio non sarà valido!” Sbottò padre O’Brien, sconvolto.

“Ed è giusto che sia così,” sentenziò la donna, con sicurezza. Allyson si diresse verso John e gli accarezzò il viso, teneramente: “Spero che tu possa capire e perdonarmi,” sussurrò, in tono dispiaciuto.

Prima che John potesse chiedere qualche spiegazione, Allyson si avviò verso la sacrestia. Lei sapeva che cosa volesse dire avere un’anima gemella. Lei sapeva quale fosse la differenza fra il vivere con la propria anima gemella o con qualcuno di cui ci si era solo innamorati. Era giunto il tempo che ciò che l’universo aveva creato per stare insieme, fosse finalmente unito.

 

 

La sagrestia era piccola e arredata con semplicità, quasi in modo spartano. Padre O’Brien non amava il lusso o i mobili troppo vistosi. L’armadio, la scrivania e le sedie erano senza decorazioni e avevano delle fogge semplici ed essenziali. In quel momento, la stanza era affollata. Oltre a Padre O’Brien, che spalancò la finestra posta di fronte alla porta anche se fuori la temperatura era gelida, c’erano i coniugi Davemport, John, Moran, i fratelli Holmes e Greg. Decisamente troppe persone per quel piccolo luogo di pace.

Allyson si andò a sedere, tenendo la schiena rigida, in una delle sedie e si voltò verso John, accennando all’altra sedia con una mano: “Devo dirti una cosa, ma è meglio che tu sia seduto.”

John aggrottò la fronte, ma non disse nulla. Si sedette accanto alla donna con il cuore che batteva a mille. La sua mente riusciva a formulare un unico pensiero: “ _Forse Sherlock aveva ragione. Forse io sono davvero John Watson. Altrimenti, perché Allyson avrebbe interrotto la cerimonia?”_

 _“Imparalo da ora, John. Io ho sempre ragione,”_ sogghignò Sherlock.

John lo ignorò, concentrandosi sulla donna. Allyson respirò profondamente, come se dovesse fare appello a tutto il proprio coraggio per riprendere a parlare: “Avevi ragione. Tu non sei mio figlio. Tu sei il suo caro amico, il dottor John Watson,” pronunciò tutto d’un fiato.

“Questa donna è pazza! Sta mentendo! Si sta inventando tutto per permettere a suo figlio di andare a vivere con la propria anima gemella!” Sbraitò Trent, furente, quasi lanciandosi sulla moglie per aggredirla fisicamente.

Greg si parò prontamente fra i due coniugi, minaccioso: “Sarà meglio che si calmi, signor Davemport. La sua posizione è già abbastanza grave, non mi sembra il caso di aggiungere altre accuse a quelle che verranno sicuramente mosse a lei e a sua moglie per questo piccolo imbroglio che avete orchestrato.”

Allyson si afflosciò sulla sedia, quasi in lacrime: “Dopo l’incidente, la polizia ci ha informato che mio figlio John era in ospedale, ferito gravemente. La polizia ci disse che non aveva documenti, dato che aveva lasciato la giacca al suo posto, ed era stato identificato grazie all’anello di fidanzamento che portava al dito. Quando ti vedemmo in ospedale, capimmo immediatamente che c’era stato uno scambio di persona. Io ero sconvolta, perché anche mio figlio era morto. Trent mi disse che dovevamo lasciare le cose come stavano. Se avessimo rivelato la verità, noi avremmo perso tutto. Dovevamo pensare ai nostri figli, al loro futuro e al loro benessere. Prendere tempo per trovare una soluzione. Io accettai. Sapevo che John stava viaggiando con un amico, che non aveva né una famiglia né un’anima gemella. John Watson. Una volta che ti fossi svegliato, ti avremmo chiesto di aiutarci, almeno per un po’ di tempo. Sapevo che era una truffa, ma Sebastian è un uomo molto ricco. Quello che ci avrebbe dato non lo avrebbe mandato in rovina, mentre per noi quella cifra era di vitale importanza. Avremmo approfittato della cosa per poco tempo. Trent si sarebbe trovato un lavoro, così tu avresti potuto divorziare da Sebastian e riprendere la tua vita. Quando i medici ci hanno informati del fatto che tu non ricordassi nulla, mi è sembrato quasi un segno del destino. Come se il nostro piccolo sotterfugio fosse stato compreso e approvato dall'alto. Non pensare male di noi, John. Volevamo solo guadagnare un po’ di tempo per risolvere i nostri problemi, ma ti avremmo rivelato tutto.”

“Sotterfugio? Hai un bel coraggio, Allyson! Questa è una truffa,” sibilò Moran, furioso.

“Mi dispiace, Sebastian,” mormorò la donna, avvilita.

“Smettila di fare la scena, Ally, non mi inganni più. Avete sempre approfittato del buon cuore di Kathy per spillarle più soldi che potevate. Ora avete sfruttato l’amnesia di quest’uomo per continuare a pretendere denaro che non avevate il diritto di chiedere…”

“Non abbiamo mai chiesto soldi a Kathy!” Sbottò Allyson, scattando in piedi, oltraggiata.

“Come no? Ogni mese il tuo caro marito veniva a battere cassa con Kathy, facendola sentire in colpa per avere un uomo pieno di soldi come anima gemella. Kathy gli ha sempre dato tutto quello che lui chiedeva. Questo era l’unico motivo per cui litigavamo in continuazione. Kathy non riusciva a dirvi di no. Ho dovuto accettare di sposare John a causa di quella stupida tradizione. Se non fosse stato che avrei perso prestigio e potere, avrei rotto i ponti con voi sfruttatori senza pensarci due volte, dopo la morte della mia Kathy.”

Allyson era incredula. Si portò un pugno alla bocca, come per impedire a un urlo di uscire. Guardò il marito, inorridita: “Trent… che cosa hai fatto…” mormorò.

“Non penserai di riuscire a farmi credere che non ne sapevi nulla!” Ringhiò Moran, sarcastico.

“Non sta mentendo. – intervenne Sherlock, in tono deciso – Ha accettato di far passare John Watson per suo figlio, ma non sapeva veramente che il marito chiedesse soldi alla figlia.”

“E io penso che non sappia nemmeno che il marito stia avvelenando John,” si intromise Mycroft, pigramente appoggiato alla porta della sagrestia.

L’attenzione di tutti si spostò sul maggiore degli Holmes. Trent lo fissava furioso, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto fuggire da nessuna parte.

“Sta avvelenando John?” Chiese Sherlock, stupito e arrabbiato.

“Io ho fatto eseguire un test del DNA, per sapere chi fosse veramente John. Per evitare che qualcuno mi accusasse di avere imbrogliato le carte, ho fatto eseguire il test in tre laboratori diversi. Ti farò avere i nomi, Sebastian. Il medico di uno dei laboratori ha chiesto l’autorizzazione a eseguire altri esami, per testare alcuni nuovi macchinari appena arrivati. La mia assistente ha accettato. In fin dei conti, i risultati non sarebbero mai stati resi pubblici. Quando ha avuto gli esiti, il medico è rimasto molto sorpreso, notando che qualcuno stava avvelenando John con del cianuro.”

“No. Non è possibile,” mormorò Allyson.

“Perché mi dovrebbero avvelenare? Sto facendo tutto quello che vogliono!” Domandò John, allibito.

“Bisogna sempre leggere le clausole scritte in piccolo, John,” Mycroft sorrise sornione.

“La clausola sul mantenimento! – Sherlock intervenne, con gli occhi che brillavano per la rabbia – Il contratto prematrimoniale prevedeva che, in caso di divorzio, John Rowling avrebbe ricevuto 250.000 sterline al mese, fino al termine della sua vita. Alla sua morte, la famiglia non avrebbe ricevuto nemmeno un centesimo. Invece, se John Rowling fosse deceduto mentre era ancora sposato, Moran sarebbe stato costretto a versare alla famiglia Davemport 500.000 sterline al mese.”

“Ricordo quella clausola. È abbastanza comune nei contratti prematrimoniali firmati in circostanze come queste. Io non ero molto propenso a farla inserire, ma Davemport ha insistito per metterla comunque. Ha spiegato che lo faceva per Allyson, per assicurarle un futuro sereno nel caso in cui fosse successo qualcosa anche a John. Ho ritenuto che non ci fosse nulla di strano, in quella richiesta. Come ho detto, è una prassi comune inserirla nei contratti prematrimoniali,” chiarì Moran.

“Anche perché avresti fatto di tutto per far durare questo matrimonio il meno possibile. Ti sei adeguato alla tradizione per convenienza. Inoltre, sapevi che l’eventuale divorzio non ti avrebbe causato alcun danno d’immagine. Tutti sanno che i matrimoni con la seconda anima gemella non durano. Avresti solo confermato la statistica e avvalorato l'idea che solo le vere anime gemelle possono convivere,” Mycroft interloquì, con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.

“Davemport conosceva le statistiche, come tutti. Non poteva permettere che Moran esasperasse John fino al punto di chiedere il divorzio. Davemport non avrebbe ricevuto benefici economici. Anzi. Allora, ha fatto inserire quella clausola, prima dell’incidente ferroviario. Aveva già pianificato di uccidere John Rowling, per riceverne l’eredità. Dopo lo scambio di persona, l’omicidio di John è diventato ancora più impellente. Davemport non poteva permettere che John Watson riacquistasse la memoria, rovinandogli il piano di farsi mantenere da Moran a vita,” concluse Sherlock.

Allyson scuoteva la testa, incredula: “Trent… ti prego… nega…”

“Kathy e John avevano trovato la loro gallina dalle uova d’oro. Perché dovevano goderne i benefici solo loro? Perché non anche noi? Era giusto che anche noi avessimo la nostra parte. E io mi sono assicurato che fosse così. Tutto sarebbe andato bene, se questo piccolo bastardo non avesse incontrato la sua dannata anima gemella. Ora siamo rovinati, perché tu ti sei lasciata impietosire!” Urlò Trent, con disgusto.

“Trent Davemport, la dichiaro in arresto per truffa e tentato omicidio. Chiuda la bocca ed eviti di peggiorare la sua situazione. Allyson Davemport…”

“Non sporgerò denuncia contro mia suocera. Ha perso due figli. Direi che abbia già pagato abbastanza. Per Trent non provo alcuna pietà. Potete sbatterlo in cella e buttare via la chiave. Se il dottor Watson vuole sporgere denuncia contro entrambi, faccia pure,” Moran interruppe Lestrade.

“Sono d’accordo con Sebastian. Allyson mi ha rivelato la verità. Non farò nulla, contro di lei,” concordò John.

Un leggero bussare alla porta fece spostare Mycroft, che aprì l’uscio. Alcuni agenti entrarono nella stanza.

“Arrestate Trent Davemport e portate anche Allyson Davemport a Scotland Yard. Io vi raggiungerò subito,” ordinò Greg. I poliziotti scortarono i Davemport fuori dalla sagrestia e dalla chiesa.

Sebastian si rivolse a John: “Ovviamente, dottor Watson, non è tenuto a rispettare il contratto prematrimoniale, dato che non la riguarda. Credo che possiamo dichiarare chiusa qui la nostra conoscenza. Vado a spiegare ai miei ospiti che non vi sarà alcun matrimonio. Visto che è già pagato, li inviterò tutti a quello che doveva essere il nostro banchetto di nozze. Festeggerò il fatto di essere sfuggito a un imbroglio ben combinato. Le auguro una vita felice, insieme a Sherlock Holmes. Sono sicuro che non si annoierà.”

“Avrebbe potuto evitare tutto questo, se avesse accettato di rinviare le nozze, come le aveva chiesto John,” ridacchiò Sherlock.

Moran si irrigidì. Le labbra divennero una linea sottile: “La storia di John sembrava incredibile. Non potevo credere che Trent e Allyson potessero architettare una truffa come questa.”

“Grazie, Sebastian. Credo che non ci rivedremo più,” lo salutò John, prima che Sherlock ribattesse.

“Lo credo anch'io,” annuì Moran, uscendo dalla sagrestia.

Padre O’Brien si passò una mano nei capelli: “Immagino che voi due non siate ancora pronti a sposarvi,” sorrise a John e a Sherlock.

“Direi che sia prematuro, Padre. Quando saranno pronti, Sherlock e John verranno sicuramente da lei,” rispose Mycroft.

“Allora è il caso che io vada ad aiutare Lord Moran a spiegare agli ospiti che cosa sia accaduto. Prendetevi tutto il tempo che vi serve, figlioli. Capisco che la vostra vita insieme sia cominciata in modo complicato e diverso dal solito, ma avete dimostrato di essere forti e di poter superare qualsiasi cosa. Insieme. Sono sicuro che la vostra convivenza sarà interessante,” sogghignò Padre O’Brien, uscendo dalla sagrestia.

Nella stanza rimasero solo i fratelli Holmes, Greg e John.

E ora?

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Manca solo un ultimo brevissimo capitolo alla conclusione di questa storia. Come avrete capito, non voleva essere un racconto complesso e dalla trama intricata. Siamo in estate, c’è caldo, quindi ho optato per qualcosa di molto leggero. Forse può sembrare tutto semplicistico, ma una commedia non deve avere necessariamente una trama complicata.

Se vi va, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate.

 

Grazie per avere letto.

A domani per l’ultimo capitolo.

 

Ciao!


	12. Lunga è la strada...

Le ombre della sera calavano sul tardo pomeriggio dell’antivigilia di Natale. Il mormorio proveniente dalla chiesa si era attenuato. Gli ospiti, venuti ad assistere a un matrimonio, stavano andando a una cena nuziale, anche se lo sposalizio non era stato celebrato. Sebastian Moran aveva spiegato che vi era stato uno scambio di identità fra John Rowling e John Watson, ma che ora era stato tutto chiarito e risolto.

Greg, John e i fratelli Holmes erano ancora nella sagrestia. L’aria fresca della sera entrava dalla finestra spalancata, raffreddando la stanza, ma nessuno pensò di chiuderla.

John e Sherlock si stavano fissando negli occhi, senza dire una parola o scambiarsi un pensiero.

Si sorridevano.

Felici.

Era successo l’incredibile. L’intuizione di Sherlock sulla reale identità di John si era rivelata esatta. La verità era stata svelata. John Watson e Sherlock Holmes potevano progettare il loro futuro insieme, come facevano tutte le anime gemelle del mondo.

“E ora?” Domandò John, inclinando la testa.

 

 

**Lunga è la strada…**

 

 

“Per prima cosa ti porteremo in un ospedale, per fare degli accertamenti. Dobbiamo essere sicuri che il cianuro non abbia fatto danni,” rispose Sherlock.

“Stando agli esami già fatti, Davemport ha iniziato con piccole dosi. Non potevi morire troppo presto o sarebbe stato sospetto. Quindi non dovresti avere problemi. Comunque, Sherlock ha ragione. Per prima cosa andremo in ospedale,” concordò Mycroft.

“Grazie per la tua approvazione,” ridacchiò Sherlock, sarcastico.

“In secondo luogo, dovremo farti resuscitare,” riprese il maggiore degli Holmes, ignorando il commento del fratello.

“Resuscitare?” Ripeté John.

“Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo. La burocrazia sa essere piuttosto lenta, qualche volta. Figuriamoci quando dovremo spiegare che c’è stato uno scambio d’identità, avvalorato da dei congiunti. Insomma, dovremo presentarci da un giudice che ti dichiari… posso darti del tu, vero John? Ora siamo ufficialmente parenti … dicevo, il giudice deve dichiararti vivo e certificare il decesso di John Rowling. Fortunatamente abbiamo già i risultati del test del DNA eseguiti da tre laboratori riconosciuti dal Tribunale di Sua Maestà, che dichiarano la corrispondenza del tuo con quello del Capitano John Watson. Non ti preoccupare per l’avvocato. Te ne procurerò uno io. È uno dei migliori che si possano trovare a Londra, se non in tutto il Regno Unito. La mia assistente lo sta contattando proprio ora. Ti fisserà un appuntamento con lui per il giorno dopo Natale.”

“Grazie?” Borbottò John, interdetto.

“Che cosa vuoi in cambio di tanta generosità?” Chiese Sherlock, sospettoso.

“Potrai anche non crederci, fratello caro, ma non voglio nulla.”

“Non ti credo,” ribatté Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte, come se volesse leggere nella mente di Mycroft.

“Sherlock! – sbuffò Greg, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Smettila di comportarti come se My fosse il tuo peggior nemico. Siamo una famiglia e ci aiutiamo fra di noi. Come si fa in ogni famiglia.”

“A parte il fatto che Mycroft _è_ il mio arcinemico, dimmi Gary in che mondo vivi e che lavoro fai? Da quando i membri delle famiglie sono così disponibili gli uni con gli altri? Proprio tu, come ispettore di Scotland Yard, dovresti sapere quanti delitti siano compiuti all’interno delle mura domestiche da membri di _amorevoli_ famiglie!” Rimbrottò Sherlock.

John appoggiò una mano su una di quelle di Sherlock: “Mycroft la… ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto disinteressato. Ovviamente, ora come ora non potrei pagare nulla. Dire che sono un nullatenente è un eufemismo. Gli abiti che indosso e la stanza dell’hotel, in cui ho alloggiato fino a oggi, sono stati pagati da Sebastian Moran, che adesso non ha alcuna motivazione per continuare a saldare i miei conti. Dato che non sono John Rowling, non ho diritto nemmeno alla sua pensione. Come John Watson, invece, sono morto e l’esercito non mi può pagare nulla.”

“Sarà un problema riavere la tua pensione da tua sorella. Harriet con quella ci paga l’affitto della casa e i liquori con cui si ubriaca,” interloquì Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Sherlock…” sospirò Greg, in tono di rimprovero.

“Non ricordo mia sorella. E anche questo è un bel problema. Io non ricordo ancora nulla del mio passato. Anche se mi restituiscono l’identità, che cosa farò della mia vita? Mi dite tutti che sono un medico. Mi fa piacere, ma come potrò svolgere la mia professione, se non ricordo quello che ho studiato? Chi si fiderà a darmi un lavoro?”

“Io!” Rispose Sherlock, con entusiasmo.

John lo fissò sbalordito. Sherlock continuò: “Come ti ho spiegato, io sono un Consulente Investigativo, l’unico al mondo. Il lavoro lo ho inventato io. Scotland Yard viene a chiedere la mia consulenza ogni volta che non sa come fare a risolvere un caso. Il che vuol dire molto spesso…”

Greg emise un grugnito fra l’irritato e il disgustato.

“Poi ci sono i privati, che mi assumono per problemi di vario genere. Sappi che non mi occupo di mariti o mogli traditi, non sono un investigatore privato. Io scelgo sempre casi interessanti e particolari, che mi facciano usare il cervello. Cosa che la gente comune dimentica spesso di fare. Tu potrai non ricordare i tuoi studi, ma il tuo subconscio ha una propria memoria. Sono sicuro che la tua preparazione medica mi sarà molto utile. Molto spesso i medici della polizia non sono propensi ad aiutarmi…”

“Chissà perché, visto come li tratti!” Esclamò Greg.

“… avere un collaboratore con le tue conoscenze, sarà solo un vantaggio, per il mio Lavoro. Inoltre, qualche volta mi trovo a inseguire i colpevoli da solo…”

“Qualche volta? Ci fosse _una volta_ in cui aspetti che arrivino i rinforzi!” Lo rimproverò Mycroft.

“… se tu collabori alle indagini con me, potrai anche coprirmi le spalle. In fin dei conti, sei stato in guerra, hai ricevuto un addestramento, quindi saprai sicuramente sparare o difenderti. Queste sono tutte conoscenze che non vengono cancellate da una semplice amnesia,” continuò Sherlock, come se non fosse mai stato interrotto.

John lo guardava sempre più sbalordito: “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Certo che ne sono sicuro o non te lo avrei mai proposto!” Sbottò Sherlock, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Avrò anche bisogno di un posto in cui andare a vivere. Soprattutto, fino a quando non avrò accesso a qualche sterlina, che mi permetta di pagare un affitto,” riprese John.

“221B di Baker Street, ovviamente!” Proruppe Sherlock, spazientito.

“Casa tua?” Domandò John.

“Siamo anime gemelle, John! Non c’è nulla di strano a vivere insieme. E non ti preoccupare. Non attenterò alla tua virtù. Non sono così interessato al sesso da saltarti addosso mentre dormi.”

“Chi ti assicura che non lo faccia io? Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrei essere un serial killer o uno stupratore o uno cui piace torturare i propri amanti,” sospirò John, esasperato.

“Non c’è nulla del genere nel tuo file, John. E ti assicuro che io ho accesso a informazioni cui persino tu non potresti mai arrivare,” intervenne Mycroft.

“Se ci fosse stato qualcosa di sospetto o ambiguo sul tuo file, My ti avrebbe fatto sparire nel nulla, facendo in modo che non rimanesse nessuna traccia di te. Nulla di personale. Lo avrebbe fatto solo per proteggere Sherlock,” si intromise Greg, scrollando le spalle con noncuranza.

“Immagino,” ridacchiò John.

“Direi che sia stato tutto stabilito e che possiamo andarcene,” sorrise Sherlock, soddisfatto, allungando una mano verso John.

“Sì. Lo penso anche io,” John ricambiò il sorriso e prese la mano, che gli era stata porta.

“ _Andiamo a casa_ ,” sussurrò Sherlock.

“ _Andiamo a casa_ ,” annuì John.

Sherlock e John uscirono dalla sagrestia per immergersi nella fredda sera, tenendosi per mano, seguiti da Mycroft e Greg.

“ _Se non ricordo male, tu non hai fatto l’albero di Natale_ ,” osservò John.

“ _L’albero di Natale è solo una stupida tradizione…_ ” iniziò Sherlock, ma venne subito interrotto.

“ _Che inizieremo a rispettare da quest’anno. Perché questo sarà il nostro anniversario. Dovevamo essere separati per tanto tempo, invece siamo insieme. Non è un meraviglioso regalo di Natale?”_

Sherlock storse la bocca in una smorfia schifata: “ _Se vogliamo chiamarlo così… io penso…”_

“ _Bene. Direi che avremo il tempo necessario per procurarci ciò che ci serve per festeggiare il nostro primo Natale insieme nel migliore dei modi. Sarà un bel Natale. Cui ne seguiranno tanti altri. Perché non ti libererai facilmente di me.”_

 _“Né tu di me,”_ ribatté Sherlock, stringendo forte la mano di John.

L’aria gelida li avvolse, mentre radi fiocchi di neve cadevano da un luminoso cielo bianco, colorati dalle luci delle decorazioni natalizie. In lontananza, si sentivano i canti dei cori, che celebravano il Natale. Sherlock e John si scambiarono un sorriso. Era lunga la strada che avrebbero dovuto percorrere prima di definirsi veramente una coppia. Quel giorno avevano compiuto il primo passo verso il loro futuro. Quel giorno era iniziata la loro avventura. Dovevano imparare a conoscersi. A convivere. A comprendersi. Ad accettare uno i pregi e i difetti dell’altro. John e Sherlock sapevano che vi sarebbero riusciti, perché loro erano anime gemelle. Loro si completavano a vicenda. Avrebbero trovato una soluzione a qualunque problema si fosse presentato. Perché loro erano e sarebbero stati sempre insieme. Sostegno l’uno dell’altro. Cuore e mente l’uno per l’altro.

Per il resto dei loro giorni.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Così si conclude la storia che spero vi abbia piacevolmente accompagnato in queste due settimane. Finiscono pure le mie ferie, ma questo è un altro paio di maniche.

Ringrazio di cuore tutti quelli che hanno letto il mio racconto e quelli che lo leggeranno in futuro.

 

Se mi volete lasciare due righe, sapete che mi fate sempre piacere  vi ringrazio fin da ora.

 

Ciao!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Il primo capitolo si chiude qui. Spero di avervi incuriosito e che sarete ancora qui, domani, per il secondo capitolo. Non fatevi spaventare dal termine angst. Questa è una commedia, non una tragedia, anche se non mancherà un po’ di dramma.
> 
> Intanto, grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui e a chi voglia lasciare qualche riga di commento.
> 
> A domani.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
